Hangover Hell
by someonewhowonders
Summary: Some of the younger X-men find themselves going through hell with hangovers from the previous night. Mainly Kietro but Romy and JubileeBobby involved. NOW HAS SOME AMYRO WHICH WILL GET BETTER IN LATER CHAPS!
1. Replay

Hang-Over Hell  
  
Chapter One: Replay  
  
Kitty slowly slurred awake with her head throbbing in pain. Keeping her eyes closed she groaned momentarily in pain. Then she finally realized it. she was resting on her head on something comfortable, her arms were around something strong - definitely not a pillow or the bed and an unmistakable feel of arms were cuddling her.  
  
She flashed her eyes open just to confirm her thoughts when she saw the unbelievable before her eyes fluttered shut almost as quickly as she opened them. "Gawd. No no no. NO way this can't be happening." She mumbled just barely legible to herself.  
  
Her eyes hurt and wasn't adjusted to the light the first time she opened and it made her head ache even more. She wasn't game enough to be up to that again. What she did realize though, was that she was not in the institute but in some unfamiliar room.  
  
Kitty was tired, she didn't even want to think what she was doing, she didn't even want to jump out of bed and freak out. Thinking made her head hurt and she put the hand that was over the sleeping form's chiseled and muscular abs on her head to try and calm the pain.  
  
Instead she tried to recall the events of the night before. She visualized the blurred memory of the loud music and the bar. She moaned once more but kept going, the pain it caused to think was less than the pain that rushed over to her when she opened her eyes.  
  
***********  
  
The music was loud, and kitty was definitely losing herself in it. Very much so that she had completely forgotten about the girls she came with, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne and (would ya believe it?) Rogue. She had a few run- ins with some people she knew, so much for a girl's night out. The iciest guy in the building, Bobby, the fuzzy blue elf, Kurt and the human cannonball, Roberto were all there.  
  
Kitty, however could not care less, she just broke up with her boyfriend of two months and needed this time to cool off. 'He was a dick, he was a dick, he was a dick' She chanted mentally. It was more of a dump than a break up and Kitty was on the wrong receiving end but had managed to not cry for him all day.  
  
Unseen to the heartbroken kitten was two piercing sapphire eyes that seemed to have been watching her for quite some time now, she was lost in music, and he was lost in her. He growled and left the scene of drooling drunk girls that were all over him and trying to get a piece of him. They all kept following him but he shook them off flashing them a flirtatious smile, "Ladies, I know that you want me, but let's try to work it out when you're not so drunk 'coz I really need to go" Pietro whispered huskily slightly out of character.  
  
With that he jetted around the corner and used his superspeed to get to the other of the club. "Not like you pretty boy, to just blow off a buncha hot drunk girls" Lance Alvers the supreme, or so it seemed, commented.  
  
"Shut up, they're boring me. Besides whatcha call me over for?" Pietro 'replied' monotonously.  
  
"Nothing, just had a little run-in with some of the X-geeks, thankfully not Summers or Jean. Just watch out they're here and today, I'm really not in the mood to get into one of those little wars we tend to have." Answered Lance, while leaning on the wall and playing with the toothpick that was in his mouth.  
  
"Well if that's it then I'll seya later, got chics to pick and all" with that Pietrohad sped off and disappeared leaving Lance chuckling to himself "The crazy bastard, just a second ago he was all bored of the chics" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
On another side of the club was Jubilee and Amara sitting at a table talking.  
  
"I'm so glad for Rogue, it was sooo about time she got to touch, I'm glad she lost the whole goth-look too." Amara decided happily and taking another sip of cocktail.  
  
"Yeah, now she's little-miss-popular with her all cool look. It's just too bad she can't control her powers on her own and still needs that power- control pill that only lasts 3 hours." Jubilee stated taking a sip of her delicious dessert wine, she was not the colourful cocktail person.  
  
"I guess, but she's got pills that last up to 12 hours now y'know. guess she's getting the hang of it" smiled Amara and using her straw to stir her cocktail, what in the world did they put in this martini, it tasted a lot stronger than the ones she was used to.  
  
"What's wrong, is it getting hard to stay sober?" Jubes cooed teasingly.  
  
"You're one to talk Miss-I'm-so-lost-for-words-when-I'm-near-Bobbly-Drake" Amara shot back. She giggled slightly upon seeing the look on Jubilee's face, she was red, "You should really ask him to a dance tonight, even Rahne's with a guy right now!"  
  
"Makes us sound pretty pathetic huh? Rogue is this girl that every guy in here wants, Rahne's probably making out with a guy and Kitty's dancing away, getting checked out by at least three quarters of the male population in here." Jubilee sighed.  
  
"Looks like Roguey over there's found herself a keeper, oooh la la is he burnin' HOT!?" Amara squealed putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god, that's that Gambit guy, from the Alcolytes. He so wanted her even before she could touch aww.. This is so sweet - that is for everyone but us." Jubilee sighed again.  
  
Jubilee stared as a cute-looking guy sauntered over to them, he had a russet dirty-blonde coloured hair and tapped Amara on the shoulder, she spun around while Jubilee sat there with her mouth literally hanging open.  
  
"Hey, umm I was wondering if you'd like a dance?" He asked somewhat nervously. Amara looked at jubilee who ushered her hands saying, "Go ahead, have fun honey and I'll be fine" Amara squealed leaned over to give Jubes a hug and went back to the guy answering his question with an "I'd love to" as she was led gracefully to the dance floor.  
  
Pietro managed to lose more of the drunk girls and still get a good viewing distance of the girl that had him mesmerized by her rhythmic movements. 'Why the hell am I watching her and why the hell am I even thinking about her?' Pietro yelled at himself mentally.  
  
He sighed inwardly and approached her 'I'll ask her if she wants a drink, this is a club after all' he decided. When he reached her she was slowing down and breathing heavily signaling that she was getting pretty tired "hey you had some nice moves goin' there" Pietro commented honestly.  
  
'God does he look hot tonight. Don't flaunt the enemy, don't flaunt the enemy. It's just because you just got dump and its clouding your judgement' Kitty told herself, "Like when did u start complimenting people?" Kitty wondered without insulting him considering that she was way too upset and hey pride had been torn away.  
  
"Hey just pointing out a fact, up for a drink Pryde?" He asked sweetly not believing that he just did that 'It's just a drink, not a marriage commitment, this is a bar this is what we DO' he told himself. At this point Kitty was debating on whether or not she should tell him to hold that thought while she cleaned her ears out.  
  
"Like what did you just say again I don't think I like heard you right?" Kitty asked knowing that he probably said an insult or something like that. She brought her hands up to her face and threw her back-length hair back which was out of its usual pony tail. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of baggy jeans. She had a light purple sparkly eye shadow on and pink lip gloss.  
  
"You heard me Pryde, a drink. Old baldy and my Dad aren't around and this is a bar. How about it?" Pietro repeated and gave her one of his heart- melting smiles. She nearly melted in his presence but caught herself just in time.  
  
She scanned his face expecting a 'Ha ha you fell for it' or something but it didn't come, "I don't think so Pietro. It's-" Kitty began but Pietro cut her off.  
  
"It's a crime for you to have a little sip and you're scared of having a little fun" Pietro finished for her having this smug look on his face as he crossed his arms.  
  
"That's like so not what I was gonna say-" Kitty began again but again she was interrupted  
  
"Bet it was, the little kitten is too afraid to have any fun, scared that Scott will give her a grounding." Pietro teased putting a hand through his slick magnesium hair.  
  
"Well you're I was like so going to accept your little offer, I just didn't want anyone spotting me talk to such a loser" She countered angrily. 'He has some nerve" Kitty fumed inwardly.  
  
"That's nice babe," Pietro smiled putting a hand over her shoulder and directing her to the bar, "So what do ya feel like?"  
  
Suddenly realization dawned on her, "You just tricked me didn't you?" Kitty asked with a sigh. Pietro studied her face for a second and decided he liked that look on Kitty's face, and shrugged "Kinda" was his quick reply. Kitty just groaned but kept going toward the bar.  
  
"I just want a martini please" Kitty said softly, ordering drinks made her think of the guy that just dumped her this afternoon. She felt like banging her head over with a mallet, or better yet just bang it on the wall. She had been so strong all day and she was going to let the tears out in front of Pietro, the biggest jerk alive, and the guy that just asked her if she wanted a drink.  
  
What has the world become?  
  
Pietro glanced over again and saw how her face was etched with hurt, he wondered if he did anything to hurt her feelings or something. Not wanting to see her look upset, he asked "Hey you okay? Something botherin' ya?" in an easy-going tone.  
  
Kitty raised her eye brows surprised that he actually noticed she wasn't at her best at the moment but quickly shook her head, "N-nothing's wrong. W- what gave you that impression?" Kitty replied stumbling on her words.  
  
"Doesn't take a genius to figure you're down 'bout something but I can understand if you don't want to think about it so I think I'll just shut up" Pietro said in a light mood which lightened the tense moment a little.  
  
"God will wonders never cease? The all great Maximoff shutting up? There was a time when I believed it wouldn't even be possible for him to like do so for more than a minute!" Kitty joked with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey-" Pietro protested stopping to look at her but she just raised her hands mid-way in defeat, "I'm joking, and thanks for like being cool about whatever's botherin' me"  
  
"Is that valley girl language for you want me?" He asked innocently and a goofy grin playing on his lips. 'Why am I flirting with Pryde, I think I had too much burgers this afternoon'  
  
"In your wildest dreams" Kitty assured, "In your wildest dreams" with those last words Pietro ordered 2 martinis at the counter, the man gave a smart as Pietro turned his attention back to Kitty, "Life IS a wild dream Pryde"  
  
*************  
  
She let her last flashback linger in her mind a bit, how right Pietro was when he had said that. Well she was ready to give the waking up thing another shot.  
  
Kitty let out a small sigh a tried adjusting her eyes to the light once again, it took a few moments but that's when she realized she was just millimeters away from Pietro's face, not only that but their entire body was practically intertwined with each other's.  
  
The smartest thing that she could do to get out of the tangle would probably phase away but strangely enough, she didn't want to, she quite liked this position. 'What in the world did I like just think, err. hangovers'  
  
She looked up to study Pietro's face, he looked even hotter when he was asleep if that was even possible. Kitty was now almost certain that she had lost and squeezed her eyes shut again only to drift asleep.  
  
Only a few minutes later, Pietro stirred opening his eyes groggily. A smile formed on his lips as he saw the angel he saw a few hours ago when he first woke up. His head killed like hell but here he was staring at this girl that was in his bed.  
  
Her head was resting on his chest and his arms were around her. It felt so right, but this was a member of the x-men, in his room, in his bed WITH him. He kinda liked the feel of it. He growled in frustration, since when did he think that way about Kitty Pryde.  
  
Why was he still thinking about his feelings for Kitty? If he did what he thought he did, Summers wouldn't be the only one after his ass, but along with Daniels, Rogue, all the x-geek team, Lance, Mystique, his father Magneto and probably the rest of the sick and twisted world.  
  
'To hell with this, I'm going to try and remember how this actually happened and what actually happened'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Umm hey this is my first fiction. heh, I'm not expecting much from it but hey I tried, I was aiming for a one shot but I didn't get to all the POVs. I couldn't get much romyness through, or Jubes and bobby and I couldn't even get through most of the Kietro.  
  
Well some feedback would be nice, I'm not forcing ya into it coz I know I wouldn't want to be forced into righting up reviews ^_^ I hope you've enjoyed this and if ya guys like it I'll try my best to update it! 


	2. Come Again

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Two: Come Again  
  
******  
  
Rogue was led by the mysterious yet hot looking Cajun known to many as Gambit, but to her it was more along the lines of 'swamp rat.'  
  
"Where are ya takin' us swamp rat? Ah'm a lil thirsty" Rogue yelled over the music still being led by the arms of Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Remy knows dat Chere, you've bin complainin' 'bout dehydration fo' a while now." He replied in a flirting tone while turning his head round so their eyes met while he spoke.  
  
Rogue looked doubtful but decided to say nothing. After pushing through the crowd some more, Remy finally came to a stop at the bar area making Rogue scan the area. Looking at the perpetually long queue she nearly laughed sarcastically, she was never going to get a drink in that rate.  
  
Remy looked down and noticed Rogue's annoyed expression. He smirked almost coyly as his gaze landed on her face. "Don't worry too much chere, Remy has connections" he spoke dragging her along to the front and cutting the extensive line.  
  
He flashed a smile to one of the bartenders and they smiled nervously back. Everyone gave them weird looks as if to say 'hey you better not be cutting the line' but Remy didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Tell the manager Remy's here with a beautiful fille" He ordered confidently to the bartender he smiled to, he immediately did as he was told.  
  
"So what'll it be chere?" Remy asked sweetly, gesturing to the huge selection of drinks on the menu that was written on the screens above most of the bottles.  
  
Rogue in awe of the situation couldn't help but gape at him. She finally shook out of it and managed to get out, "Just a vodka please"  
  
Seconds later the manager came out with a brilliant smile. He was on the chubby side and had a double chin, his teeth were quite disturbingly yellow but he greeted Remy with open arms.  
  
"Remy, my dear boy, tell me how is your father these days?" The manager greeted  
  
"I haven't seen ma padre in a while now. Remy guessin' he's fine though" Remy answered in his normal Cajun accent.  
  
"So the usual?" the manager continued.  
  
"Yep, the strongest beer in de house and a vodka fo' de lady t'anks" Remy responded.  
  
With that the manager turned around to prepare the drinks Remy just ordered. Rogue stared at Remy, regained her posture then crossed her arms.  
  
"What?" Remy wondered  
  
"Don't what me Swamp Rat, how'd ya do that?" Rogue demanded, "If ya want I can always zap it outta ya"  
  
"Not fo' another 10 hours chere, until ya learn to control your powers fully, m'fraid dat pill completely disables your pow'rs" Remy countered playfully  
  
"Oh joy, yet another reason tah inspahre(inspire) me tah get the hang of this god given curse" Rogue mumbled  
  
Remy smirked and draped a hand over Rogue's shoulders, "Remy do anyt'ing to help Chere wit' her mutant problems." At that Rogue just rolled her eyes and found a seat.  
  
It didn't take long for their drinks to come, and not much longer for them to order seconds then third rounds.  
  
**Jubes**  
  
Jubilee sat down sipping on her martini monotonously and stirring it with her straw. This night was turning out pretty boring, all of her friends were having a hell of a good time, and here she was alone, with no one to talk to drinking this martini.  
  
She sighed, sometimes she wished that her life was just a little bit more eventful, it had just a little bit more action. She kept stirring her drink on her left hand while her cheek rested on her right hand.  
  
She stared at her cup as if it were the only thing left in the universe with a dazed look.  
  
"Jubes?" A voice asked  
  
"Uh . huh?" Came Jubilee's baffled response, she turned around to be greeted by Bobby's awfully cute face.  
  
"Oh, glad to see that you're still there, I've been trying to get through to you for what? Five minutes." Bobby joked  
  
"Oh, umm." Jubilee began as she flushed furiously, "Sorry about that Bobby"  
  
"Heh, you must have been pretty bored." he drew out  
  
"You have no idea how it feels to be left when all your friends have left you to do some other fun shit." Jubilee mumbled  
  
"Actually, I do. Hey do ya mind if I join you then?" Bobby replied  
  
"Be my guest" Jubilee grinned motioning with her hands for him to take a seat.  
  
Bobby called one of the busboys and ordered a drink. Each of then getting more and more drunk after each round and telling each other more and more private information, it wasn't like the other would remember by the morning..  
  
**Amara**  
  
Amara and the cute blonde were now making out in one of the coat closets. "You're a real hottie y'know" The guy complimented.  
  
"Mmm. I don't even think I have your name cutie" She said inbetween kisses.  
  
"It's Jordan and what's yours?" he replied  
  
Amara pulled out of the kiss and opened the closet door to expose some light in the dark area. She went through her mini handbag that was with her the whole time and took out her lipstick taking Jordan's hand, she wrote 7 numbers with it.  
  
"Ask for Amara, I really gotta be getting home, call me" She said seductively giving him one last peck on the lips before she ran off.  
  
**Remy & Rogue**  
  
They were in hysterics laughing at just about everything each other said or did. In other words they were very drunk, so drunk that they could barely walk straight.  
  
Remy stood up and Rogue followed only to sway and fall right into Remy's arms.  
  
"Ah'm fahnding(finding) that everythin' seems tah be spinnin' Rem" Rogue noted as she picked herself up and moved from Remy's hold.  
  
"Remy has an idea come on Chere" Remy stated with a sly grin as he started pulling her to the direction of the exit.  
  
"What exactly is this idea?" Rogue asked suspiciously  
  
"Don't matter, all dat matters is dat in gonna be fun" He smiled  
  
"Ah'm there" Rogue replied cheekily, swaying again as Remy helped her walk.  
  
**Kitty & Pietro**  
  
"So he just like dumped me. That's why we're here, everyone brought me here to like cheer me up" Kitty admitted breaking down in little sobs, "It's pretty funny actually" she continued a bit perplexed.  
  
"Hey that loser was an idiot to dump you" Pietro guaranteed patting Kitty's back, it was obvious that they were both getting pretty drunk now, "Another round please" he ordered to one of the ladies at the bar.  
  
"Comin' right up!" She called back.  
  
**Jubilee & Bobby**  
  
"So I asked her out and she blew me off because she thought it was just a prank" Bobby laughed making Jubilee giggle.  
  
"No way" Jubilee beamed trying to keep a straight face, "You did that?" she went on in shock.  
  
"Yep" Bobby stated positively.  
  
"Let's get outta here, I'm getting really sick of this place" Jubilee suggested  
  
"Why not?" Bobby answered  
  
**Kitty & Pietro**  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kitty asked goofily because everything seemed to be spinning.  
  
In Pietro's conscience, he was asking himself the same thing, "I don't know" he whispered back edging closer to her. Kitty moved forward too, closing the gap between their lips.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: How was that? I hoped you like, I figured out the next chapter, oh, and for now that's all you're gonna know about their night, what really happens'll just come up in mini flash backs in the chapters to come..  
  
Thanks SO MUTCH 4 all those reviews. I got 6 and I was like so happi! Keep them coming!!!! Hehe same principles as b4 review if ya want. I'm pretty sure it's a free country 4 u 2!...  
  
Well sorry this chapter seems short but the consequences r gonna be hilarious, well that's what I think =)  
  
C ya soon! 


	3. Screwed

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Three: My Life, is Screwed  
  
****** Stirring awake slowly, Rogue had just realized that she had slept in a sitting position up against a tree. She swore inwardly as she started to feel the cramps from sleeping in such a position.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and saw her Cajun 'friend' standing before her with some fruits. Rogue smiled sweetly and got up. Her head was killing her so she brought her hand up to massage her temples.  
  
"Ah Chere, you've finally 'woken from your beauty sleep. Fo' a while Remy was begginin' t'think that you'd be out all day," Remy smirked, handing her some fruits.  
  
"Where exactly are we Cajun, more specifically whah(why) was Ah sleepin' on a tree?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Remy can't seem t'remember, but thinks dat it has sumt'ing to do wit' us getting' drunk last night." Remy explained honestly. Rogue groaned and took a bite of her apple.  
  
After chewing a mouthful she looked up to Remy again, "So yuh have absolutely no idea where we are?" she asked hoping she would receive a good answer.  
  
"Remy knows dis gen'ral area Chere, it'll take a while to get us t'somewhere familiar t'you though." He stated truthfully.  
  
"Then what are we waitin' for swamp rat, let's go before I get a hundred year groundin' from the evil one" Rogue said exasperatedly getting up and try to drag Remy into leading them to the right direction.  
  
*******  
  
Jubilee woke up, crashed on a dump of bed, if you could call whatever she was sleeping on a bed. She had a migraine but forced herself to sit up. Her eyes drifted around the room and she saw that it really was like trash. In another raggy bed was none other than Bobby.  
  
'Great, we got drunk and shared a room' she thought sarcastically. She looked over to Bobby who was still fast asleep and drooling. Suppressing a giggle she also thought, 'It could be worse, I mean at least we didn't go all the way, or worse.'  
  
She got to her feet and ambled over to Bobby shaking him a bit. "Wake up Bobby. Bobby, do you know where we actually are?" She prodded  
  
Bobby stirred a bit and grumbled something incoherent before he actually opened his eyes, "Jubes?"  
  
"In the flesh" she replied jokingly, "Now do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"I just got *yawn* up, what do you think?" Bobby replied stretching his arms, "Hey why are you wearing my jacket?"  
  
"Uh?" Jubes let out looking down and realizing for the first time that she was wearing his jacket. She blushed bright red, "Umm, sorry didn't realize that, here I'll give it back" she said beginning to take it off.  
  
"Nah, keep it on, I like it on ya" Bobby smiled making Jubilee blush again. She dug her hands into the jacket pockets to try and keep herself busy so Bobby wouldn't notice the pink in her face and felt something.  
  
She took it out a piece of folded paper but before she could unfold it and see what it was the door of their junk of a room burst open.  
  
"How are our newest members?" A female voice boomed excitedly.  
  
"Welcome to the brotherhood, yo!" Another came  
  
"I left some food for your breakfast" A dopey voice also came  
  
Jubilee and Bobby stared dumbly. Here they were in a shitty room being greeted nicely by the brotherhood? This was too weird.  
  
"Huh?" Jubilee voiced out  
  
"It's time for breakfast, I dunno if you guys do that in that mansion of yours, but it's a tradition here" Lance teased jokingly, "C'mon it's the least we could do for our newest members." He gestured for them to come out in a welcoming way.  
  
"Sur-" Bobby began but Jubilee cut him off quickly  
  
"Right after we get ourselves ready a bit, get changed and all, we just got outta bed y'know" She intercepted quickly with a fake smile.  
  
"Sure, no probs, yo, we'll be downstairs waitin' for yas" Toad called as he bounced out of the room followed by all the other brotherhood members all except Wanda.  
  
She flashed a smiled in their direction and said "Hey if you too love birds wanna make out or anything, go for it, those idiots can wait a while longer for breakfast" with that she gave a wink and went off but then turned around once more, "I'm probably the only one that remembered what happened last night" she added over her shoulder then walked off again.  
  
Jubilee slammed the door shut looking absolutely mortified. "What the hell? We're members of the brotherhood!?" She yelled furiously.  
  
"Hey don't look at me! I don't know how it happened either!" Bobby retorted, "And what do you think Wanda meant?"  
  
"Will you stop changing the subject? We are so screwed! Don't you realize - Oh God why do I even bother!?" Jubilee shrieked throwing her arms up in defeat.  
  
"Hey what you got there?" Bobby asked referring to the folded up piece of paper in her hands that Bobby noticed when she threw her hands up. Jubilee sighed then remembered about the piece of paper.  
  
"Dunno, it was in your pocket" Jubilee replied unfolding the piece of paper. Bobby came over to see what it was from over Jubilee's shoulder.  
  
When Jubilee opened it up, it was a marriage certificate, with none other than their names signed on the bottom. Jubilee gasped and dropped the piece of paper as her hands covered her mouth.  
  
"Shit, this must have been what Wanda was talking about" Bobby realized  
  
"Damn it, married and a member of the brotherhood in one night! How the fuck do we manage that!?" Jubilee cried.  
  
"Guys, the food's getting' cold, yo!" Came Toad's yell.  
  
*******  
  
Remy came to a sudden halt making Rogue jerk backwards a bit. Rogue looked up to see Remy's face then frowned.  
  
"Hey what was with tha sudden stop?" Rogue asked  
  
"D-de Alcolytes Base, it's completely obliterated Chere" Remy whispered in shock, "S'nothing but rocks 'n' stones"  
  
Rogue was confused but scanned the clearing that that Remy seemed to be staring at. He was right there was nothing but a huge mass of ruble.  
  
"What do yah think happened to that Swamp rat? Sabertooth felt lahke(like) redecoratin' the place a lil?" Rogue joked lightly.  
  
"Ah if it ain't the duo that wiped out our base" An Australian accented voice spoke from behind.  
  
Rogue and Remy spun around and came face to face with the Alcolytes. The all had a smug, angry, betrayed but impressed look on their face.  
  
"We nevah knew yah had it in ya Remy" Pyro continued, "Can't believe yah spoke to Magz the way ya did last night, you and the Sheila really hit the spot!"  
  
"Huh?" Rogue went, completely confused.  
  
Sabertooth grunted then spoke gruffly, "You heard the boy, you two completely annihilated the Alcolyte base, and now Mags wants you guys dead more than he wants to kill the human race."  
  
Rogue and Remy stared at each other in surprise. Uh oh, this didn't sound too good.  
  
*******  
  
Kitty awoke again opening her eyes slowly. Unfortunately, this time, Pietro's cerulean eyes were staring right into hers. Embarrassed she quickly took her hands off him and phased out of the bed keeping some linen wrapped around her.  
  
"Like eww, what was I doing in YOUR bed?" Kitty screeched hotly making her sound like it had been the most disgusting thing ever, even though secretly she had liked the feeling.  
  
Pietro smirked, "Dunno, but you sure looked like you were enjoyin' yourself, but then again who could blame you?" he replied smoothly.  
  
"Get over yourself Maximoff!" Kitty yelled, "Like why isn't this the Alcolyte's base or the Brotherhood house?" She went on when she became aware that she was in a completely unfamiliar surrounding.  
  
"Well duh, do you think that a guy of my standards would live in that junk you call the brotherhood house? Also, I don't really see why I should stay in that disgusting base the Alcolytes stay in so I have my own house" Pietro answered not moving out of his bed, 'Damn, does she look HOT! No way, I did NOT just check out an x-geek'  
  
Kitty growled in frustration and snatched her clothes from the ground, "Where's the toilet? I'll go put something on and then go"  
  
"Aww. Leaving so soon Kitty?" Pietro sneered teasingly, "Wait a sec, err.. do you think that. umm. Me and you did it a-all the way. last night?" Pietro stammered realizing the high possibility of it.  
  
Kitty flushed and looked down, noticing that she had nothing but that piece of linen covering her. The chances were almost 100 to none.  
  
"Umm. Maybe" she choked out not waiting a moment for Pietro to reply, she had dashed out of the room.  
  
"The toilet's the second door on your left!" Pietro called out. Kitty silently thanked him for telling her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hehe, How did you like that, sorry that the Kietro part on this chapter was kinda rushed.. BUT THANKS SO MUTCH 4 UR REVIEWS!! Hehe, if you have any ideas or suggestions that you might like me to put in, go ahead, but I'm pretty sure I have the main parts of this plot figured out =)  
  
LOL Jubes & Bobby MARRIED??? -AND- Members of the brotherhood!? Rogue & Remy DESTROYED the Alcolyte Base? Magz won't be too thrilled! And Pietro & Kitty . slept together!!!!!???? Uh OH. I spy lotsa drama! Hehe thx again 4 ur reviews, I'll try make the next update quick, all about their plans to solve their 'little' issues. 


	4. Acquaintance

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Four: Getting Acquainted  
  
HI everyone, this chapter isn't the chapter I was talking about at the author's notes in last chapter. I reread through the last chapter and thought the Kietro part really needed some working on so.. This WHOLE chapter will be dedicated to them, it's gonna b like an in between chapter! I'll have more of these in-between chappies 4 other characters later on too!  
  
OMIGOSH and thx 4 the reviews, they really gave me a kick in the butt 2 hurry up and write ;-)  
  
*******  
  
Kitty got dressed into her clothes in Pietro's nice clean and polished toilet. It was not the kind of bathroom you would expect from an ex- brotherhood member. She stared at her slim figure in the mirror and smiled. She had this funny tingly feeling since this morning when she woke up to see Pietro.  
  
'Does he have some sort of effect on me or something?' Kitty wondered to herself then catching her thoughts she shook her head 'No, he's just a jerk who's like totally so full of himself!' she corrected mentally but deep in her mind, she knew that she was kidding herself.  
  
Kitty dug through her little handbag and found a brush as well as a hair tie. She glanced at herself in the mirror again as she brushed her hair up into a pony tail. Throwing her brush back into her bag, she took out some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss.  
  
She quickly dabbed the makeup on and threw it back in her bag. She looked pretty good, she didn't have the geek-ish look she used to have, she was hot, confident and had a fair amount of guys lusting after her. Of course she still wasn't as popular as Jean and she still aced most of her subjects, even PE (She got more fit okay?).  
  
In the bathroom, Kitty found herself wondering what Pietro was doing and picturing him in his mind, how completely cute he was, even if he was a dick to her.  
  
'I must be losing it' she decided walking out the door, 'Stupid damn migraine.'  
  
Kitty followed the hallway hoping that she wouldn't get lost. Pietro's house was a lot bigger than she had previously thought. Still it wasn't nearly as big as the mansion, but then again Pietro lived alone while the mansion was home to heaps of kids.  
  
At last she reached a furnished staircase. Wow it was even a two-story she noted. She quietly crept down the stairs, hoping she'd be able to get out of there without having to face Pietro.  
  
She tiptoed across the bottom storey, and to her luck right into the kitchen where none other than Pietro was. 'So much for not having for not having to face him' she thought.  
  
"So you're stickin' around for breakfast Pryde?" Pietro asked nicely already dressed and ready. Kitty found herself thing that he looked hot with his hair gelled back but was comparing that to when his hair was all messy in the morning.  
  
"Umm. Actually I was like planning to just like dash off you know, hopefully no one'll notice I was gone the night" Kitty replied softly trying to not think about the fact that she just lost her virginity to this guy, and she couldn't even remember it.  
  
"Pryde, your mansion isn't a nice 15 minute jog you know, it's more like a 30 minute joyride from here" Pietro stated, half sarcastically, "If you want to go home, I'd have to give you a lift, which obviously won't work for you because half your keepers would see me then you'd get caught out."  
  
"So like what do you suggest?" Kitty questioned seeing his point, 'Huh? He's worried about ME getting in trouble? Shouldn't he be worrying about him ruining his rep if he's caught out with me or something? Or better yet, something about Logan skinning him alive? Since when did Pietro Maximoff think about anyone besides himself?'  
  
"Tell you what, stick around for a bit, then I'll take you to school so you can tell Summers and them that you got drunk last night and a friend took you home and you slept over." Pietro suggested thoughtfully, "Technically it isn't even a full lie if your conscience is biting on ya."  
  
"Shut up, my like conscience isn't like that-" Kitty snapped back.  
  
"Chill out I was kidding, so what do you want for breakfast, pancakes, cereal, toast?" Pietro cut in not wanting to break into an argument.  
  
"I don't get it" Kitty mused pulling out a seat and sitting down giving her hair a flick to keep it out of her face.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Why are you being like nice?" She said gazing into his eyes contemplatively as her rested her chin in her hand.  
  
Pietro smirked, "I'm not being nice, I'm just being civil and saving it for school, and I want everything to be in one piece when I get home tonight thanks"  
  
"Get over yourself, just when I was beginning to think you weren't 100 percent jerk" Kitty laughed lightly  
  
"You know I'm not 100 percent jerk Kitty, so what'll it be?" Pietro declared surely getting up from his seat ready to prepare the food.  
  
Kitty pondered on it for a few seconds then finally responded, "I feel like a cereal thanks, do you like have wheat bix?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That's my favourite" Pietro announced as he grabbed a box and 2 clean bowls out. He dropped them on the table, went to the fridge to get out the milk.  
  
They served themselves and ate in a comfortable silence.  
  
After breakfast they picked up their bowls and placed it in the sink. Kitty turned on the tap ready to wash it when Pietro stopped, "Leave it, I'll do it later"  
  
"Hey it's the least I could like do you know" Kitty smiled continuing to warm up the water. Before she knew it a silver blur whirred around her and before she knew it the washing was done.  
  
"Come on. Let's watch some tv, we don't have to leave for about half an hour, unless you like getting there ultra early" Pietro proposed leading Kitty to the lounge, 'Honestly, I don't get it either, why the fuck AM I being nice to Pryde anyway?' he found himself wondering.  
  
"We're going by car right?" Kitty asked raising her neat thin brows.  
  
"Nah we're goin' by sleighs with reindeers pulling us forward" Pietro replied sarcastically. They were now both sitting on the couch. Kitty had her feet up tucked neatly while Pietro just sat casually.  
  
"So that was a yes?" Kitty went on  
  
"Yeah, why?" Pietro answered  
  
"No, it's just, like can't you just get there in a few seconds using your ultra speed?" Kitty conjectured leaning her head on the side of his cozy turquoise couch.  
  
"Leave that to last resort, only when I sleep in and stuff like that" Pietro shrugged. He switched channels until it stopped at a basketball game. Kitty groaned.  
  
"Huh? You don't like basketball?" Pietro put forward, observing her features.  
  
"Like no, it's okay and everything, it just like reminded me of Evan" she giggled softly.  
  
"Please, don't even go there Kitty." Pietro chuckled, "I don't need to be thinking about Daniels at the moment. Oh and Kitty?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You do realize that as soon as we hit school today, my temporary civil- ness to you is over?"  
  
"Sure do," Kitty whispered gently, 'Sure do, I wish he wouldn't have to so that - Hey what's wrong with me what am I thinking?'  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Well how was that for total KIETRO!? I know no kisses or major fluff, but hey it is a start, considering the're still practically enemies right? Well I think I'm going to have 2 do some shout outs 4 u awesome reviewers! Okay, I'm gonna do shout outs every now and again, may be in all the inbetween chappies k?  
  
Thanks again to every one that reviewed.  
  
Jessi-369 - Thanks a heap for being my very first reviewer! And apparently they DID sleep together LOL hope you're liking the events more and more!  
  
PaoPao426 - Thankyou 4 being so supportive! It means a lot! I really hope that you like this story so far!  
  
J. - I'm glad you like the story. I appreciate u taking the time 2 review!  
  
Pietrosgirl - LOL I say hyperness = koolness so it's all good! Have fun reading this story!  
  
Kulerka - Thankyou, and I'll try my best 2 not make u wait 2 long 4 it ;-)  
  
Black Kat Kisato - So ur a Kurrty fan. hehe maybe ull b converting me LOL. I've never given it a chance b4 so hu knows, I might love it!  
  
K.K.L - Omigosh, getting a review from u has been so KOOL!!! Ur like the best kietro writer ever!!! It's like. an honour LOL. thanks 4 the review and hope u like!  
  
K.C.2007 - Thanks 4 the encouragent!  
  
MeEh - I agree, they ARE hard to find huh? Well I hope this one meets up to ur expectations!  
  
Hestia - I completely agree KIETRO ALL THE WAY!!! Hehe no im getting a little carried away.  
  
No1 but Moi - I'll make them as quick as I can!  
  
Silvershadowcat - thanks fot reviewing and I'll try my best to keep those updates coming and coming!  
  
Drake - Hehe, and they get funnier and more dramatic =) thanks 4 the compliments!  
  
FairyDustCloud - LOL I couldn't believe I wrote that either! Oh well hope u liked! 


	5. Rationalize

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Five: Rationalizing the Situation  
  
*******  
  
Jubilee sighed. Bobby looked at her angelic face and stared at her, almost apologetically, "Uh, Jubes Toad's calling should we.er." he began awkwardly then trailed off.  
  
"You're hungry aren't you?" Jubilee asked quietly. Bobby gulped, she seemed pretty much in shock but she seemed to be faking a calm look. He nodded silently, she laughed sarcastically, "You're thinking about food at a time like this?"  
  
"Jubes it's not that-" Bobby retorted defensively.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, we'll have breakfast then sort this through, deal?" Jubilee suggested nonchalantly, piping her head up to see Bobby's reaction, which was a warm smile, "Deal," he replied.  
  
They went downstairs where the brotherhood got all excited. "Hey yo, look at all this food! We all worked a little extra and ate a little less so you'd have an awesome breakfast!" Toad hopped excitedly.  
  
Behind him was a mini buffet with all sorts of food that even Bobby or Jubilee never saw in the mansion. 'What ever happened to a normal breakfast?' Jubilee wondered feeling guilty if she and Bobby were to just leave the brotherhood. By the look on Bobby's face Jubilee could tell he was feeling the same way.  
  
"We all cooked it and bought it especially for the newest members!" Fred's dopey voice exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not toxic, poisoned or half eaten, we made sure that Toad and Blob didn't get too close" Wanda laughed.  
  
Lance came from behind with this friendly grin and welcomed them by saying "Welcome to your 'Welcome to the brotherhood' breakfast! We know you were all spoilt back in that mansion of yours so we're going to do our best to make the change easier on ya"  
  
"Umm. really there's no need-" Jubes voiced out inaudibly but Wanda did hear her, "Actually there is, we're so glad that you guys came and joined the brotherhood, now go eat! Stuff yourselves crazy and Fred can have the leftovers"  
  
*******  
  
After exchanging looks Rogue turned her attention back to the alcolytes, "Whut tha hell are yuh saying? That WE did that!?" Rogue yelled angrily while her hand shot out to the mass tower of ruble.  
  
"Yeah" Sabertooth growled viciously then moved his attention to Remy, "That was OUR base, yours AND mine!" he growled even more ferociously the lunged at Remy, thankfully he dodged and Sabertooth skidded on the ground behind Remy.  
  
"Cut it out you two, I don't think they remember, well at least the sheila don't" Pyro intercepted.  
  
"Remy don't think so, can't seem t'remember wiping out the base, y'sure it was us?" He asked.  
  
"Positive" Piotr confirmed in his think Russian accent, "You know any possible explanations as to why ya mighta can't remember destroying the base?"  
  
"Uh, we were drunk?" Rogue put forward uncertainly which gave them even dirtier looks from everyone.  
  
*******  
  
"Aww, that's so cute!" Kitty marveled flipping through one of Pietro's photo albums and referring to a picture of him as a 2 year old reaching out for a teddy bear.  
  
"As long as you don't go around telling anyone" Pietro warned jokingly making Kitty giggle and flip the page.  
  
"Why don't you keep many pictures of yourself? This whole album probably has 5 pictures of your entire childhood and the rest feature your sister" Kitty queried quizzically.  
  
"Most our albums burnt down when my foster parents died and our house burnt down" He replied truthfully.  
  
Kitty was surprised, she didn't really know much about his history, "I'm sorry to hear that." she spoke trailing off.  
  
"Don't be, I don't go around feeling sorry for myself so neither should you, besides I'm over it really" Pietro explained lightening up the mood of the conversation.  
  
Kitty grinned at him, glad that he practically ended that whole 'miserable' subject. She then went back to flipping through his album.  
  
*******  
  
After stuffing themselves to the fullest, Bobby and Jubilee sat on the edges of their seats leaning far back and clutching their bellies. That had been one awesome breakfast, better than any they ever had in the mansion and there was still so much left over on that mini buffet table.  
  
"I don't *pant* think we can eat anymore" Bobby drew out still clutching his stomach and giving it a small pat, "That's been the best breakfast of our lives, right jubes?"  
  
"Totally *pant* thanks so much! This has been incredible" Jubilee thanked.  
  
"No problemo, yo!" Toad said bouncing on a seat and sitting. Fred's eyes widened and drool was hanging on the side of his mouth when his attention caught the large portion of the untouched mini buffet.  
  
"You guys better not watch this, you might vomit, but I hope you guy's will get used to watching Blob eat.. Someday" Wanda advised with everyone nodding in agreement.  
  
"In that case, we'll be upstairs, thanks again everyone"Jubilee smiled going up the stairs followed by Bobby.  
  
***  
  
When they reached their bedroom, Jubilee slammed the door shut and locked it, then turned back to Bobby, "Okay, how do we get outta this now?"  
  
"You can't possibly even THINK of just ditching the brotherhood after THAT!" Bobby countered.  
  
"Believe it or not, I have a conscience too! And I know there's no way we can leave them without feeling horrible!" Jubilee snapped back heatedly, not liking the way Bobby made it sound like she didn't care about what the brotherhood did.  
  
"We're stuck!" Bobby declared with a sarcastic laugh raising his hands up for a second.  
  
"What are you talking about, we can still get a divorce" Jubilee retorted  
  
"Yeah, with all the legal stuff and papers and lawyers and solicitors, we'll get through that without anyone getting too suspicious huh? We'll just go to court get the papers and we're done" He scoffed sarcastically, "If we go try to get a divorce, don't you think by the time it actually happens, EVERYONE will know?"  
  
"Shut up Bobby, at least I'm trying, besides are you saying we're going to HAVE to STAY married!?" Jubilee yelled  
  
"Unless you want Jean and the professor zipping through our brains to rack it out, we have to act normal, pretend everything's the same!" Bobby notified crossing his arms.  
  
Jubilee groaned, "And about the brotherhood?"  
  
"Don't think I like our situation any more than you do! This is fucking up my mind okay? I don't have a friggen clue on what to do know" Bobby shouted in frustration.  
  
"Great, just great!" Jubilee whined sarcastically, "Can we get anymore screwed?"  
  
"We're leaving for school guys!" Came Lance's voice, "Hurry up!"  
  
"Listen, we go through the day like nothing's changed, but we're with the brotherhood okay?" Bobby suggested  
  
"What!? .errr. Fine" Jubilee replied reluctantly.  
  
*******  
  
"We should all kill you right now!" Sabertooth hissed menacingly. Rogue flinched at the malice of his voice. Then the alarm on her watch went off, this was the time she'd usually be getting up to get ready for school. Remy caught that right away and grabbing one of her gloved hands, he charged a piece of ruble and used it as a hoverboard to exit the scene and get Rogue to school.  
  
*******  
  
"We should get going right about now" Pietro announced huskily helping Kitty up from the couch.  
  
"Well, I'm ready!" Kitty sighed.  
  
They walked together until Kitty came to a stop seeing the flashy black convertible before her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gawd, is this like yours?" Kitty admired circling the car.  
  
"Yep, but let's talk about it on the way to school kay?" He answered opeing a door for Kitty.  
  
"Never knew you were like such a gentleman" Kitty complicated getting in the car while Pietro did the same on the other side.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know, I know crappy last bits, 'specially romy. LOL I wasn't in a thinking mood and just wrote whatever to end it, they just had to exit the scene and get to school, I never realized how hard it would b 2 get them out of that sitch ^^.  
  
Well I guess this chapter was more Bobby/Jubilee than anything else.. But last chappie was full Kietro and this one had its moments.. Right?  
  
Well. if you have any better suggestions as to how Remy and Rogue get away from the Alcolytes, please feel free to suggest away!  
  
Okay thanks again 4 those freat reviews and I guess I'll b seeing u soon! well not literally LOL! Bye 4 now! 


	6. Caught

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Six: Caught  
  
******  
  
Coming to a halt, Rogue quickly jumped off their little mini hover board, shortly followed by Remy. Remy followed Rogue's example and let the piece of ruble hover a bit more before it exploded.  
  
They were now walking distance from the school and far away from the angry alcolytes. Rogue let out a small sigh, smiling at Remy.  
  
"That was fun swamp rat, Ah didn't know yah could do that" Rogue said  
  
"Remy t'inks dat was fun too, and dere are lots o' t'ings chere don't know 'bout me. Remy like t't'ink dat he's mysterious. And if y'like, Remy take you hov'boardin' more, anyt'ing t'make Chere happy" Remy replied huskily.  
  
"Oh please, don't make me barf. Ah think that we should just go to school and pretend this nevah happened, act normal and everything" Rogue quickly stated looking away to hide the incredulous blush from his husky tone.  
  
"Whatever you say chere" Remy smiled putting an arm around her shoulder. Rogue picked up his hand and threw it off her shoulder.  
  
"Didn't Ah tell you not to call me chere?" Rogue asked hypothetically  
  
Remy beamed, "But I know y'like me callin' you dat chere, or would y'prefer babe?" he asked, quickening his walking pace a little.  
  
Rogue mock grinned idly, "Just can it Swamp rat, and lets get tah school already"  
  
And so they walked together in silence for the remaining block.  
  
*******  
  
Kitty sat, her hair blowing behind her as her eyes were glued on the scenery outside. Pietro took a quick glance of her as he turned the corner. He couldn't help but smile and he turned back to the road, "So what brought you to the bar last night?" He questioned her curiously.  
  
Kitty tore her stare from outside and turned to look at him, their eyes locked for a moment before Kitty broke their gaze, "Umm"  
  
"If you prefer not talking about it, that's okay, I know you had a real bad day yesterday" Pietro cut in smoothly.  
  
"I was basically forced to" Kitty whispered quietly, "Everyone was just trying to get me to cheer up"  
  
"Oh, well we're here" Pietro announced pulling up at a parking spot in the parking area.  
  
"Well thanks for the lift," Kitty spoke about to open the door when a gush of wind passed and Pietro was standing there opening the door for Kitty, she giggled then said, "I thought the second we got to school, our temporary truce was over"  
  
Pietro grinned, "Yeah, true, but we're still at the parking lot" Kitty was about to say something when a car playing loud music pulled up on the right of Pietro's car.  
  
"Kitty, where the hell were you last night?" demanded a very impatient Scott, armed with his team of Kurt, Evan and Jean.  
  
Kitty wanted to scream, none other than the x-men had pulled up beside them, 'why, why, why?' Kitty wondered.  
  
******  
  
Bobby and Jubilee had bonded very well with the brotherhood in the car. They had been laughing and joking and singing to the music. They went to the parking lot and parked near two other cars.  
  
As they walked out, Jubilee realized it was the x-men, one of them being Jean. They had been caught.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: sorry my chapters are coming in slow and sorry this one was particularly short, I'll make the next chapters longer^^ and yay Jubes, Bobby and Kitty have been caught out? What'll they do now?  
  
HAHA! Oh well let's just wait and see, Oh and for the chapter AFTER next chapter, there'll be another one of those INBETWEEN chapters :P  
  
I don't kno hu 2 do next so pls vote -Jubes&bobby -Rogue&Remy OR another -Kitty&Pietro ???  
  
Well it's up to you so get voting! 


	7. Conflict

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Seven: Conflict  
  
*******  
  
"Okay, what the hell?" Jean demanded to Jubilee and Bobby. They stared at each other dumbly.  
  
Lance crossed his arms watching the scene and ready to cut in if necessary, the rest of the brotherhood did the same.  
  
Kitty was glad that the attention was diverted from them, Scott, Evan and Kurt were now focused on Bobby and Jubilee. Even though it was probably mean of her to let her friend get busted so she could make her getaway, there really wasn't much of a choice.  
  
Kitty was going to whisper to Pietro to whiz them away from the scene but unfortunately, her plans didn't go unread by the telepath, "Kitty, don't even think about it, you're going to get away that easily, we're going to discuss this, or I'll just get it off your heads"  
  
"Alright, can someone please tell me what's up with this scene?" Scott asked frustratedly, clenching his fists into balls, "What's with the two of you in the brotherhood car (To Kitty and Pietro) and you. standing next to each other without ripping each other apart!"  
  
"Vhat in ze world iz hapnin" Kurt yelled glaring at Pietro's closeness to Kitty at the moment.  
  
"Yeah Kitty, why the fuck would you stand close to that moron?" Evan asked scathingly glaring at Pietro madly.  
  
"Okay, will you guys like shut up? Evan, he's not a moron, he gets straight A report cards, Scott, I DON'T know, maybe you screaming at the top of your lungs at us AND Jean, maybe I don't like WANT to hang around here, and could you like blame me!?" Kitty shrieked getting a shocked expression from everyone.  
  
"Woah Kit, never knew yah had it in ya" Pietro said softly, so that only Kitty would catch it. In return she turned to glare at him as if saying 'not now Pietro'  
  
Thankful that they weren't being focused on anymore, Jubilee and Bobby let out a sigh, BIG mistake. "Don't think we've forgotten about you!" Scott yelled making them jump.  
  
"Why don't you shut up Summers, they can do whatever they want, I don't get how people can stand you." Lance Alvers hissed at Scott  
  
"You wanna make something out of it? Mind your own business and push off Alvers" Scott growled.  
  
"What if I do? I'll stay out of it when you quit bugging Jubilee and Bobby" Lance retorted getting closer to Scott  
  
"What the hell is your problem!? Don't you get it, you're not welcome in this conversation here, you're just a freaky hood" Scott shouted, Lance's face grew from a calm one of pure anger as he grabbed Scott by his collar, the world around them trembling. Scott grabbed back.  
  
"Okay STOP!" Jean yelled about to use her telekinesis to move the fighting rivals apart.  
  
"Maybe they don't want to" Wanda interrupted slyly, getting into the whole conversation.  
  
"Nobody asked you" Jean spat with hostility.  
  
"And nobody asked you" She spat back. With that they started to circle each other as if ready to spar.  
  
On the other side of the scene, Evan grabs Pietro by his shirt, a menacing stare in his eyes, "What the hell did you do to Kitty" Evan demanded  
  
Pietro grabbed back with more force loosening Evan's grip and lifting him into the air in process, "I didn't do anything you little shit" Pietro spat.  
  
"BULL!" Evan yelled trying to push Pietro off, but the speed demon's grip was harder to shake than he had previously thought.  
  
"Pietro, like stop please" Kitty shrieked out, hysterically. With one last glare Pietro dropped Evan to the ground.  
  
"Everyone, just STOP!" Jubilee screamed furiously. Everyone froze and their full attention was now on Jubilee, "Scott, you wanna know what? We quit the x-men, we're now part of the brotherhood, so you can stop bossing us around!"  
  
Scott stared dumbly while Lance had a proud smile plastered on his face, Lance hissed smugly in Scott's ear, "And you wanna know the worst bit, you're the one that drove'em to it"  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Scott yelled loudly ready to lunge at Lance when a wall of ice stopped him from attacking. Scott shook his hand madly, it had hurt.  
  
"We're serious Scott, get lost" Bobby spoke furiously, "And just stay away from us" Scott looked at Bobby with sadness and betrayal in his eyes. Scott looked hurt but Bobby's expression remained the same.  
  
All the brotherhood had this smug look on their face, "C'mon guys, let's get in" Lance said nonchalantly. The brotherhood (including the new members Jubilee and Bobby) smiled and walked of in the direction of the school doors without another word.  
  
"Vhat juz happened?" The German accented fuzz-ball wondered  
  
"A whole lotta shit" Evan alleged evenly.  
  
"Scott-" Jean began but Scott held his hand up to stop her from saying anymore. She got the hint and went silent.  
  
"So what's your story?" Scott insisted in an accusing tone.  
  
"Scott like what are you saying?" Kitty retorted a little forcefully, not liking being asked in such an accusing tone, whether or not she did something.  
  
"What happened here? Taking a ride from Pietro?" Scott continued  
  
"She can take a ride from me if she wants, what are you, her keeper?" Pietro argued  
  
"That's besides the point, it's her responsibility to tell me whenever she does decide to not come back home and night and take rides from total morons." Scott answered in a sneer.  
  
"Scott shut up! Just get away from me, I'm so sick of you, telling us what to do all the time, acting all tough and showing off your 'leader position' why don't you just stay out of my life! I don't have to frikken tell you were I am at all times, and I sure as hell can take a ride from whoever I want!!!" Kitty shot back angrily. Pietro looked at her strangely but offered her a smile of support.  
  
Edging closer, Pietro leaned in a little whispering to Kitty, "Uh, Kitty, I'm not exactly buddy-buddy with Summers here, but I think you went a little too far."  
  
Kitty gulped and saw the offended look on his face, Kitty wanted to go back but she knew it was too late.  
  
"Fine, go do whatever you want, I honestly don't care anymore!" Scott yelled  
  
Scott, I'm-" Kitty began  
  
"GO!" He yelled louder. Kitty turned around and walked into the school as fast as she could, not looking back to see Pietro trail after her.  
  
*******  
  
Rogue laughed, Remy chuckled, they were getting to like each other more and more by the second. They had started chatting for a while and gotten to know more and more about each other.  
  
"So what do you keep in that big trench coat of yours?" Rogue asked. She didn't even wait for a response when she dug both her hands into his pockets. She pulled them out again only to find a deck of cards in her left hand but in her right hand, she found some sort of jade figurine.  
  
"Huh, what this?" Rogue asked in wonderment fingering the figurine.  
  
"Remy don't know" Remy replied as they continued to stare at the little thing some more. It glowed for a second then went back to normal leaving them even more baffled.  
  
"What's going on, what is this?" Rogue wondered.  
  
"M'guessing we might o' picked it up from the Alcolytes base when we destroyed it." Remy answered.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"What are you, insane?" Magneto yelled  
  
Ignoring Magneto, Rogue used all her powers at once going through all of his files and projects when she came across a pretty jade green statuette.  
  
"Ooh, what's this, it's pretty" Rogue sang teasingly.  
  
"NO! Don't touch that!" Magneto commanded almost pleadingly, hands outstretched.  
  
"Too late sugah" Rogue laughed blowing a kiss. Remy used his bo staff to jump over the burning flames (they created) to Rogue.  
  
"Here Chere, Remy keep your pretty new toy safe f'now" Remy offered sweetly.  
  
"Why thank ya sugah" Rogue said politely as she put it in one of his pockets, "Now what do you say we blow this place to smithereens? Ah'm all for that"  
  
"Don't mind if I do, hold on t'my coat" Remy smirked, holding Rogue safely, he threw some charged cards and used his staff to jump out a window of the base. The entire base was now in flames.  
  
"Now to finish tha job" Rogue simpered, she used some of Storms powers to call upon lightning that would zap the remaining base and also used Jean's telekinesis to crush and make the walls collapse.  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
Rogue grabbed her head in pain. That piece of memory hurt her head, she looked up to Remy who probably remembered the same thing.  
  
"Ah guess that answers mah question" Rogue smiled guiltily.  
  
*******  
  
Amara threw her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she was going to skip school today, and she just wasn't in the mood.  
  
As she was walking, her cell rang, retrieving it from her pocket. She answered it with a quirky "Hello?"  
  
The other voice said a couple of things. Apparently it was Jordan, the guy from the bar the other night.  
  
"Ohh, you!!!" .. "Yeah, I'm at school at the moment" .. "Nah, actually I was planning on skipping".. "Oh really? A two month holiday sure seems nice!" .. "Well, hope you have fun, see ya"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Well how did you find that? I hope you guys liked it. Well. I have some little surprises.. Umm. u guys might take it as in a good way or bad. Next chapter, whoever wins, there will be an extra cuple of ppl focused in it too. It's gna be a bit of Amara and Pyro! Who's 4 that? Well if anyone strongly disagrees with Amara and Pyro, pls tell me, some1 HAS mentioned amara/pyro being one of their faves and ur reviews do count!  
  
=) Let's check out the voting tally shall we.  
  
Bobby & Jubilee - 6 Kietro - 4 Romy - 3  
  
We also have a few ppl hu say it don't matter!  
  
Keep votin' guys, and 4 those hu din't know wat ur voting 4, it's for an inbetween chapter, where there's only one cuple featured in it!  
  
Well hope to update soon and thx 4 the reviews so far! 


	8. Feelings

Hangover Hell  
  
Uh, yeah it's s'posed to be an inbetween chap, one cuple focused only, buuut.. U c I wrote chapter nine b4 I wrote last chapter. which means there's a slight problem where the characters are. so I need to give some of them like on paragraph or something so that next chapter will make sense, and of course there's the introduction to Amara/Pyro thing. I've got some things planned out, so it's not gonna be smooth running from here on. I'm just so evil!  
  
Chapter Eight: Expression of Feelings  
  
*******  
  
Walking along the deserted paths, Amara sighed. She wasn't very happy at the time being. Her new crush had just told her he was going on a road trip with a few of his mates, of course she couldn't tell him she wanted him to stay so they could spend more time together but she couldn't tell him that, it would make her way too selfish.  
  
She walked some more until she reached a corner shop, figuring that looking through some magazines that were on display would clear her mind, she decided she'd check the little place out.  
  
Before she even got to go in, her cell rang again, "Well aren't I the social bugger today?" She murmured sarcastically getting out her phone.  
  
"Hi" She answered  
  
"Amara, it's me Clare" her friend's voice chirped through the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey" she went in a distracted phone.  
  
"Glad to hear all your enthusiasm from hearing my voice" Clare teased sarcastically  
  
"Well, what can I say; you just totally bore me out" Amara mumbled back with an equal amount of sarcasm.  
  
"Whatever, hey is your computing studies essay in your locker?"  
  
"Oh my god, SHIT!" Amara panicked chewing her lip  
  
"Call it intuition, but I seriously don't think you did it"  
  
"Can you possibly deliver anymore news that could make my day worse!?" Amara exclaimed in distress, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Uh, oh yeah Miss Kennedy saw you leave the school building without authorization this morning, she was asking for you, something about a detention?" Clare added  
  
Amara groaned, then spoke, "Thanks for the update, seeya"  
  
"Buh bye" And with that they hung up.  
  
Amara let out a frustrated growl, storming into the store when she bumped right into someone, causing her to fall on the ground landing on her butt.  
  
A hand extended to her as the guy offered her an apology and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Why don't you watch it next time!" Amara snapped, recognizing for the first time that it was one of the Alcolytes, Pyro to be exact.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said shocked, "I already apologized and it wasn't even my fault, you were the one that just rushed into the store"  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone, I'm not having a really good day" Amara spat  
  
"Ooh, you're having a bad day" Pyro scoffed thinking 'Jeez she's not the one who just lost her home to her so-called mate and his weird choice of girlfriends'  
  
"Well unlike you, some of us go through the stress of SCHOOL" Amara retorted emphasizing the word 'school'  
  
"Yeah, that's why you're at school right now, umm at 9'o'clock. The time most students would be at school, learning. And for your information I do go to school, just ditching today" Pyro shot back  
  
"Whatever freak, let's just say seeing you just made me regret skipping, your face just messed up my entire day" Amara insulted  
  
"Then go back to your little school, and study or do whatever nerds like you do, count ants maybe?" Pyro sneered  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?-" Amara began but was stopped when the shop assistant came and interrupted, "Please kindly leave the store, you two are disturbing my customers, take your argument elsewhere"  
  
Amara growled and stormed out of the store, angrier than when she first entered it, 'He sure has some nerve' she thought madly  
  
*******  
  
After entering the school most of the brotherhood split up going off to their own lockers, they bid their goodbyes and went off, but Bobby stuck with Jubilee.  
  
They walked quietly together for a while before Jubilee go straight to the point, "Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked in complete confusion.  
  
"I really don't know" Bobby replied truthfully, he shoved his hands in his pockets dragging his feet along.  
  
"Bobby I'm just so confused right now, how are we going to UN-marry, get out of this whole brotherhood problem, now that Scott and them know, oh my god Bobby, what are we going to do?" Jubilee whined in a distressed manner.  
  
"Shh, it's all gonna work out, just chill out, it'll all be okay" Bobby soothed pulling Jubilee into a warm secure hug.  
  
Jubilee pulled out of the hug by pushing his chest, tears were no rolling down her cheeks, and "How?" she cried.  
  
"It just will" Bobby assured hugging her again, this time Jubilee didn't push away, she just stayed in the hug for as long as she possibly could.  
  
"We're married, legally, we just full had a big bitch at some of our friends and dogged them, and we're part of the brotherhood" Jubilee wailed into his chest.  
  
Bobby rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, but she just cried harder.  
  
"Look, I'm working on it, we'll just have to keep coming up with ideas, until we plan out how to solve this, we just have to pull ourselves together. And no more crying or stress kay? It hurts to see you so upset Jubes" Bobby spoke sympatheticly  
  
Sniffling a bit more and wiping her tears, Jubilee answered with a quick and cheery "Kay"  
  
"Now let's get ya to the toilet's so you can wash your face then we go to class" Bobby suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to come and wait though, I don't want you to be late for class" She whimpered wiping more tears.  
  
"We're in the same class anyway, a class that I don't mind being late for so take your sweet time" Bobby laughed in a jolly tone.  
  
"You're just using me as an excuse to be late!" Jubilee giggled.  
  
"I swear I'm innocent!" Bobby exclaimed jokingly with his hands raised in the air in defeat, "I give up!"  
  
Jubilee giggled at this and gave Bobby a big hug, "Thanks for cheering me up," she smiled. "And for your punishment." she stopped and rose to her toes to give Bobby a quick peck on the cheek. She then quickly turned around and walked ahead of him.  
  
Bobby stayed glued in that one spot with a completely goofy grin playing on his lips for about 10 seconds before he actually started to catch up to Jubilee not losing the grin.  
  
*******  
  
Rogue was at her locker and Remy was patiently waiting for her. Suddenly a group of girls walked by and were giggling and whispering. Rogue listened intently while sorting out which books she would need for next block when she heard her friend's name being mentioned. She dropped her books back in her locker and turned to face the girls with an irritated frown.  
  
*******  
  
Emerging from the girls' bathroom fresh and ready, Jubilee walked out only to see both Bobby AND Lance.  
  
"Hey you okay Jubilee?" Lance asked with concern edging in his voice  
  
"Yeah, thanks, what're you doin' here?" Jubilee replied curtly  
  
"He's here cos he's about to do something risky that'd get him busted as always. He just saw me and stopped by to check up on you" Bobby answered for him.  
  
"Ooh, sounds like fun, what do we have in mind?" Jubilee asked cheekily.  
  
"I seriously didn't know that arch angel Jubilee had a devilish side" Lance commented somewhat impressed  
  
"You obviously don't know her very well" Bobby chuckled jokingly  
  
"Let's cut to the chase, what kinda fun did ya have in mind?" Jubilee repeated  
  
"What do you say to a little, school redecorating" Lance offered slyly  
  
They all shared a common devilish smile as Lance explained to them what he was up to.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Well ya guessed it. Bobby/Jubes won it. hehe well here r some responses 2 ur reviews. tks 4 all ur gr8 and awesome reviews! Oh and I'm really sorry about the wait. I went on a lil 4-day-holiday. that's kinda y I had 2 chaps out in a 2 day gap :P  
  
Destiny Phoenix: Lol yeah. I like them dealing with all the problems they got themselves into 2  
  
Andrea: Ohh. don't worri they find out. they find out lol  
  
The-Rogue-thorn: Hehe.. Thx 4 ur review! They DID do tha deed.lol well also, I guess flashbacks r cool, I did one last chapter, I think. if not it's next chapter or something.. I haven't been writing this story in order lol.. Got all these different chaps everywhere!  
  
J.: Thx. I didn't wna mess up they're personalities 2 much but thx 4 saying that I kept them in line =)  
  
FairyDustCloud: Glad u liked it. I'll b sure there r more 2 come!  
  
Hestia: Well I hope that this chapter was enuff Jubbiness 4 ya. hehe  
  
Kulerka: Well ur welcome. =) that was real nice of ya. *blushes* well more faster updates on tha way ^^  
  
No1 but moi: Yep I'm all into the whole Kietro pairing 2 !  
  
Pietro's Lover: lol y thank-Q .. Well yes kietro is cool so yeah. kietro till the end.  
  
~*^*~LaLALa~*^*~ thnx 4 ur review!  
  
K.K.L: Hehe. well it's good ur obsessed wiv Kietro. that way we can all enjoy ur fantabulous Kietro filled stories. ^^ And I only sed u were tha best cos u r. don't stop updatin those stories of urs!  
  
K.C.2007: Yep.. don worri I'll continue this story till its done heh  
  
Rizza426: Yeah. It's hard tah believe that I wrote that 2. well thx 4 the encouragement and thx 4 ur review!  
  
JaSSerS: Hehe yeah. I've got lots of twists and turns 4 Kietro. but not really any 4 Jubes and Bobby, I kno that Rogue and Rem will find themselves faced off with some huge problems.. Well they're problem IS kinda the most complicated, being married and part of the brotherhood.. Have 2 think up a way to solve that one!  
  
Storm-pietro: Hehe. I'm not gonna take any chances. if u say stuff's gonna happen, I'll update every single week! Well maybe every 2 weeks or something depending on the day and what I'm doing  
  
Miller: Hehe thanks. and I luve Jubes and Bobby as a pair 2 ;-)  
  
Heavenstar3: Jubes is pretty cool. and yeah her and bobby r just 2 sweet huh? Lol thx 4 ur review and stickin wiv this story!  
  
Caliente: Well. since ya like Amyro.. Amyro's comin' in! Unfortunately.. It would prolly have the littlest bits. for now. they're story will be pretty big soon!  
  
Calliann: Hehe yeah well next inbetween will b Rogue and Remy =) Then I'll have a vote 4 the one after hehe  
  
Lana: well. sry I didn't c ur review earlier. I already wrote it half the other way round. but they did pick a fight.? Hope it was up to ur expectations!  
  
Roguephoenix: I agree. but I have a funny feeling that Magz'll let'em off tha hook 2 easily!  
  
Bobbycutie: yeah hehe! Well theres ur bobby/jubilee chappie!  
  
Hover: lol I'm sorri u don't like half the cuples in this story.. But if it's any consolation. I'll make sure that the Bobby/Jubilee part is really good! ;-) I've always been the kinda person to think that u kno opposites attract kinda thing. but I guess they do have to have some similarities ^^. and for now the amara and pyro'll only b very light. it mite go somewhere else l8a but light for a while. thx 4 ur review!  
  
Miz pop: Hmm. if u like there will b some sorta kyro-ish moments like Kitty talking out problems with Pyro and stuff. but only as in friends? I'm really sorry, but I kinda already planned out a Kietro, but next story if I'm up 4 it? LOL. Thanks 4 ur review and I'll think about it. if I get stuck somewhere in the story, y not, I'll change all the pairings maybe hehe.  
  
Kris: Sure thing. And a lil sccop, the kietro toryline is about 2 get pretty complicated within the next few chapters ^^  
  
Lildragon: hehe well thx 4 voting. sorri that both ur choices didn't win =( but there will b kietro and romy next chapter!  
  
Jubilation: hehe well hope this was wat ya had in mind or better =) 


	9. Rumor

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Nine: A New Rumor  
  
*******  
  
Marissa and Jessica hid behind the corner of the school. So far they saw Pietro's car, Scott's car, Lance's car and a group of people standing around looking like they were having an argument.  
  
"What in God's name is Pietro doing, with ^her^?" Jessica hissed quietly, flicking her hair back and putting on some lip gloss.  
  
"I don't know, why the hell would any guy with half a brain blow you off, a sexy cheerleader, and go off with pitiful Pryde and show up at school with her. God you were even drunk, most guys wouldn't even have thought twice!" Marissa ranted to her friend. Jessica growled through her gritted teeth. Suddenly a thought popped into her head.  
  
"I get it now!" Jessica exclaimed happily, "He saw I was drunk and didn't want to take advantage of me, so he went ahead and got Pryde drunk! I don't she's perfect good-girl virgin Pryde anymore!" Deep down, Jessica knew that it wasn't true, but she convinced herself that was the truth.  
  
"Are you saying that- Ohmigod! Let's tell everyone, even if it's bullshit. That loser Pryde will be the center of unwanted attention!" Marissa laughed, silently she knew her friend was hurting because she wanted to hook up with Pietro BADLY, she knew that spreading rumors about the one who Pietro seemed to like more would cheer her up.  
  
"Amen to that" She agreed slyly, adjusting her cheerleader's outfit, she and Marissa ran off, ready to make Kitty's life hell.  
  
*******  
  
They were walking together, Pietro's arm around Kitty's shoulder, both recovering from what had happened almost 5 seconds ago.  
  
"I can't believe I, like, said all that stuff to Scott" Kitty whispered bowing her head down.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, he's just going to back off a bit that's all, he'll be over it by the end of the day, and I'm sorry I got you into this" Pietro soothed  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about" Kitty spoke firmly, "I would've been in an even bigger mess if it weren't for you, I'd be lost somewhere walking around in circles, and I'd still end up getting busted by Scott"  
  
Pietro chuckled softly, "I can just see it now, Kitty going around the same block over and over wondering if she's any closer to that lovely mansion of hers" He joked  
  
Kitty punched him on the arm playfully, "Hey I didn't mean THAT lost. I like to think that I can like at least get close" She giggled.  
  
Pietro smiled warmly at her, Kitty felt her cheeks slowly burn as she got lost in his smile. 'Why does he have to be like so god-damn hot!?' Her mind screamed when an annoying voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Now what do we have here Kitty, tell me how long did you cry over me last night before you paid this guy for prostitution support?" Her new worst nightmare teased.  
  
"Actually, I completely forgot about you 2 seconds after we broke up" Kitty retorted coolly.  
  
"Uh huh" One of his friends with spiked brown hair remarked sarcastically.  
  
"That's why we've heard you wouldn't come outta your room last night" His other friend made up, not knowing if it was true or not.  
  
"If you knew what was good for ya, you'd fuck off, right about.now" Pietro warned sternly with his fists clenched.  
  
"Or else what huh tough guy?" Jason, Kitty's ex challenged, he then turned to Kitty and said, "Why don't you introduce us Kitty?"  
  
"I don't think there's any point in introducing lowly pieces of bullshit to my friends, it's just not worth my time" Kitty announced, missing that it had pissed Jason off.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" He yelled about to throw a punch at Kitty when Pietro cut in and caught the punch.  
  
"What kind of a sick fuck are ya? You don't friggen go around and punch girls" Pietro sneered pulling Jason's arm and giving him a swift punch followed by a kick at the gut.  
  
Jason clasped his stomach in pain before using all his will-power to stand straight and order his 'boys' to leave the scene with him.  
  
Kitty buried her face in her hands and sank to the floor, Pietro caught her and rubbed her back. She let the tears out and Pietro soothed her softly continuing to rub her back. "Thanks" she whispered in between sobs now crying in his chest. They stayed together like that for a short while with a mutual respectful silence.  
  
*******  
  
"They're just rumors!" Rogue yelled out to everyone in the hall next to Remy, "Kitty would NEVAH EVAH stay in the same room as that motormouth lunatic! Let alone sleep with him! Ah think yah gotta get yuh facts right!"  
  
After staring at her, some people whispered among themselves and Rogue rolled her eyes, "Honestly, haven't they seen Kit and Pietro together? They don't say a line to each other if they're not filled with insults!" Rogue laughed in disbelief  
  
Remy laughed too, not believing her completely different other side. "Yeah chere, Remy believes you, but don't y'think dat mebbe y'roommate abd ex- alcolyte would make and int'restin' match?"  
  
"Yeah, Interestin' would be right, the kinda relationship that is filled with not wantin' tah be near each other, screaming to each other and hatin' each other with all their hearts, very interesting relationship indeed Rem" Rogue ranted sarcastically.  
  
"Y'never know chere, y'always hurt the ones you love" Remy spoke in a challenging tone, causing Rogue to roll her eyes.  
  
"Whatevah swamp rat, the day that'll evah happen will be the day you get into a solid relationship with someone and stop flirting tah othah girls" Rogue summed up, "Besides, let's just get tah class, I really don't want tah run late"  
  
"Okay, whatever you say chere" Remy agreed giving her a lopsided cocky grin. Getting the stuff they needed, they hurried off and headed to class, splitting when they arrived at two doors, Rogue went into computer studies while Remy went into Chemistry.  
  
*******  
  
Jubilee, Bobby and Lance gulped when they arrived at the big door with 'Principal's office' labeled on it.  
  
"We're dead" Jubilee announced, "Congratulations guys, we're so dead"  
  
"C'mon Jubes, it ain't that bad" Bobby tried to say optimistically  
  
"Hmm, what do you say to that Lance?" Jubilee asked in mock sweetness.  
  
"I'm gonna be expelled" Lance groaned.  
  
"Nice to hear your undying support Lance" Bobby joked sarcastically.  
  
"We're all gonna get expelled" Lance corrected, "Together!"  
  
At Lance's last comment they all began to laugh. Bobby and Jubilee secretly thought how much fun it was being with the brotherhood, back with the x-men everyone was so serious, except maybe for Kurt and Evan and maybe Kitty, but half the time they were all serious, it was just good to have a bit of fun every now and again. Life was at its best with the brotherhood.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Well how was that chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed that one! I enjoyed writing it a lot, so I hope it was a mutual thing ;)  
  
I hope I got to all of you guys last chapter! Thanks a lot for all the coming reviews, and if I missed ur review im VERY sorry, I'll make it up 2 u.. some how ^^ I'll make ur say count as 2 votes instead of one next time I ask u 2 vote which pairings should go up next! Haha. well I'll b seeing you guys soon I hope! 


	10. Insane

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Ten: He drives me insane!  
  
*******  
  
"Are you game enough to knock on the door first?" Lance challenged Jubilee and Bobby almost hopefully.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of big bad scary Principal Kelly" Jubilee teased  
  
"Of course not Jubilee, I just wanted to see how scared of him you two were, 'specially before we get expelled." Lance retorted trailing off.  
  
"Sure thing Lance, we're petrified, seeing as you're not, be our guest and knock on the door while we just stand over there" Bobby smiled slapping Lance on the shoulder and pointing to some lockers about 10 meters away from the principal's door.  
  
"Good plan Bobby" Jubilee agreed clapping her hands together, "Besides he wouldn't really have to see us considering it wasn't even our fault"  
  
"No you don't, we're doing this TOGETHER" Lance smirked emphasizing 'together' so they couldn't miss it.  
  
Suppressing a groan Jubilee just smiled meekly, Bobby, however didn't hold back the groan as Lance's fist rose to knock at the principal's door.  
  
The principal jerked open the door roughly looking very angry and annoyed.  
  
"Hey Principal Kelly sir!" Lance greeted lightly slapping the principal on his back, "What's up buddy?"  
  
Jubilee raised her eyebrows and tapped her foot lightly, and Bobby caught that with a slight frown.  
  
"What is it that you want Mr Alvers?" Principal Kelly asked with a provoked and lifeless tone, "Or more precisely, what is it that you've done this time?"  
  
"C'mon, loosen up, can't a kid see his principal without wanting something or being sent to him?" Lance pushed on  
  
"No" Principal Kelly replied rather tersely.  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes sarcastically, this was going to be a long morning, she wasn't that thrilled to be spending it at the principal's office, although excitement was running through her and Lance sure made it look fun.  
  
*******  
  
Amara marched out of the store, her temper now over the top. 'He's SO annoying!' she decided walking back to the direction of the school, 'He drove me into going back to school even! Wait 'till I tell Jubes about this...errrr'  
  
*******  
  
After Kitty cheered up a bit, she went to class and did everything she normally would do. She noted that Scott had been going out of his way to use every excuse to avoid her. She felt slightly guilty about that.  
  
Another thing had been hanging over in her mind, first of all, how everyone seemed to look at her oddly today, and how long it would be before Jean decided to go through her head and find out exactly what happened.  
  
She was getting pretty close to her class when she saw a bunch of juniors whisper something while eying her, almost as if they were talking about her.  
  
Deciding that she'd had enough she sauntered straight past her class and went in search of her best friend's locker. (Technically, Rogue is her best friend, but she also has an anti-mutant best friend kay?)  
  
First she wanted to know what kind of stuff were being said about her and second, she wanted to confide in just what happened last night. She couldn't tell Rogue 'cause Pietro was the x-men's enemy and that would just complicate things, but if she told Crystal (her non-mutant best friend) she'd be more understanding and 'merciful.'  
  
'Well, I guess that settles it, after I ask what kinda rumors have been going on about me, I'll tell her after I got drunk last night, I slept with Pietro' Kitty summed up.  
  
Kitty soon arrived at Crystal's locker and saw she was still there shoving books in and out of it.  
  
Smiling, she got closer and put her hands over Crystal's eyes, "Guess who?" Kitty teased.  
  
"Oh, oh.. That's a hard one! Ummmm.. Kitty?" Crystal giggled turning around when Kitty took her hands away.  
  
"So, hey what's up? S'not like ya to be wanderin' round when class is about to start." Crystal asked nicely  
  
"Well.. I kinda like wanna know what's going around about me, you know, like, the rumors," Kitty replied tossing her hair back.  
  
"Uh? You mean you don't know?" Crystal questioned disbelievingly  
  
"Not a clue. Like what's being said?" Kitty wandered out loud.  
  
Crystal laughed, "My God, it's gotta be the most absurd rumor. Just forget it's even going around! They're totally saying you slept with Pietro last night, and hey even I know that's complete bullshit. AND as your best friend I know that you'd never ever do such a thing! People are saying that it's impossible but that's what they heard it. They're just spreading it for the sake of it. Anyways. I gotta tell ya something"  
  
Kitty gulped and forced a smile, "Sure, like what's this something you like wanna tell me?"  
  
"Mmkay, I have a MASSIVE crush on Pietro!" She squealed but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.  
  
"Like WHAT!?" Kitty exclaimed wide-eyed.  
  
"Please tell me you're not all mad at me now. I just totally love him now. That's okay with you, right?" Crystal asked  
  
"Of course I'm not like mad at you, but Pietro? I just never like, even thought that it was possible. But the rumors going round. They don't bother you?" Kitty tried to keep in focus 'Great she loves him. How the hell am I going to, like, tell her that I slept with him. And my God how did this rumor even get out!? Pietro sure as hell wouldn't, like, start something like this'  
  
"No way, number one, I've now got an excuse to talk to him, since you're my best friend and all, AND number two since the rumors are about you, no one will be on my case, they'll all think it's more of a you and Pietro thing, while I can make my moves" Crystal schemed  
  
"You're sooo evil!" Kitty joked, "Hey I better get going, thanks for the update and see ya later."  
  
"Sure hun, I'm going to skip this block, but I'll be around for next block"  
  
"Kay"  
  
With that they gave each other a big hug and went off in separate directions. Unfortunately Kitty had just gotten in a worse mood.  
  
*******  
  
Amara, in a worse mood than before marched back into school and walked past some lockers along the way she saw Bobby, Lance and Jubilee standing together in front of the Principal's office WITH the principle.  
  
'My god.. Jubes, at the principal's office, what in the world?' she gasped and continued to walk forward staring at the four when she fell on impact.  
  
"What is with your obsession with bumping into me?" A jokey Australian accented voice came.  
  
"You" Amara accused, "What in the world are you doing in MY way, in MY school and-"  
  
"Your universe, your life.. whatever. You li'l center of the universe chicks gotta get a life, you're way too predictable" St John interrupted  
  
"Predictable?" Amara repeated firmly.  
  
"Yea, you own everything, every word has 'MY' before it, same routine every morning, go to school, leave it, can't take someone that was right, come running back to school-"  
  
"You know damn well that that's not the way it goes" She snapped  
  
"Yeah whatever.. Chill out some will ya? Here" St John surrendered shoving the stuff that fell out of her bag back to her, "You got some anger to control.. So much anger.. Where does it come from?" He continued sarcastically before walking off leaving a fuming and growling Amara.  
  
"He drives me insane!" She hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
*******  
  
Rogue and Remy had been riding on his motorbike for over an hour now and Rogue was getting a little tired of holding on to him so tightly.  
  
"Are we going tah take a break swamp rat? Ah'm feelin' just a tad overdriven" Rogue managed to get out  
  
"Y'need a break chere? Remy don't mind, hey dere's a li'l rest'rant over dere, let's stop there" Remy replied thoughtfully  
  
"Thank yuh Swamp Rat" Rogue smiled ruefully, "Sorry tah be a botha"  
  
"You're no bother Chere, Remy be grateful you'd skip school f'me"  
  
"Rogue" Rogue corrected in a mock-annoyed tone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: ARRRGH!! I know, I know, this one took 4eva! I had this written out 3 weeks ago . BUT my Mum went 2 america. soooo I couldn't get this uploaded! =3 .. I'll start on the next chapter a.s.a.p but no promises there! Hopefully it'll b done by around next week!  
  
Seeya and hope you're all enjoying yerselves!  
  
~^*^~ ## ~^*^~ ## ~^*^~ 


	11. lashing out

Hangover Hell  
  
HI guys! How are you! Sorry this chapter took forever. but don't go away!! I have an excuse!!!  
  
U see I typed up half of it, trying to make it REALLY long 4 this update because OMG there it was. A CHAPTER WITH NO KIETRO!!! The whole point of this ficcy was 2 write a Kietro! ^^ Well anyways after that I saved it on my disk planning 2 continue it later on.  
  
Well later on DID come but my disk wouldn't open the file! My disk stuffed up! All my files in it wouldn't open, making an annoying beeping sound that lasted for ages.. I decided to w8.. so I went and had a shower and when I came back it still wasn't open! That's when it hit me. I had to write it all over again =''(  
  
I'm not sure if it's as good as b4 bu-ut. My apologies 4 such a crap last chapter!  
  
I had to make sure things happen coz I have the basic Kietro line of this story planned.. I had to make sure you all know about Crystal b4 she suddenly popped up..  
  
The next bit is optional, please feel free to skip to the seven stars. (***)  
  
ANYONE who couldn't b bothered reading last chapter coz it was pretty boring. Here's the recap. Kitty's other non-mutie bestie is Crystal. She has a major NEW crush on Pietro. Kitty was planning to say that she slept with him but can't 4 obvious reasons. Crystal was scared that coz Pietro and her had problems with each other that Kitty would b mad, but she isn't.  
  
HAPPI READING  
  
*******  
  
It was around three-quarters into history and Jean was twirling her pen around with her fingers, the teacher's voice being droned in her mind. She couldn't concentrate, not when her mind was occupied by her fellow team mate, Kitty Pryde.  
  
The events of the morning had been fresh in her mind, and she knew a lot more than she was letting on. She knew everything that had been in Kitty's head this morning, her confusion, fear, guilt, shame and basically, everything else. She knew there was supposed to be some privacy rule against it, but hey every now and again, a mind like hers just.. slips..  
  
For once Jean wasn't trying to be the 'responsible' leader of the x-men that reported everything in but actually be supportive of her friend. Jean wanted to just help Kitty through this, it was all a big accident, and no one had to know as long as Jean could just help Kitty sort herself out.  
  
The only problem was Kitty was going out of her way to push Jean away, just in case she attempted to read her mind. In a way Jean could understand her perspective, but Jean just couldn't decide how to approach her in this situation.  
  
Trying to get close to her wouldn't work, confronting it to her face wouldn't either, everything seemed hopeless, how could you help someone that doesn't want you help and isn't supposed to know you know they need help.  
  
She tapped her pen on her chin several times before she realized the substitute History teacher was calling out to her.  
  
"Miss Grey, Miss Grey?" A creaky and batty hoarse voice projected though her mind, that's when jean snapped back to class. Her eyes wandered to the clock which showed there was only 10 minutes left in the lesson. She had spent around 45 minutes thinking of Kitty.  
  
On the board she saw 55 minutes of work in which she hadn't started. Forgetting the stout, squinty-eyed, plump and reasonably short teacher, Jean began roughly scribbling through her notes off the board, not even bothering to keep it neat. Big mistake.  
  
"Excuse me, am I mistaken, are you not Miss Grey?" She questioned clearly impatient.  
  
Jean's head shot up catching the teacher sauntering over to her. She sighed, causing the teacher to only frown.  
  
"Oh, uh, Ms. Jarrods - I - err.. I'm-" Jean was interrupted with Ms Jarrods roughly taking her notes.  
  
"I'm clearly shocked Miss Grey. Your reputation exceeds you, I hear you are quite the achiever, yet I see half a sentence in forty-five minutes. Tell me, do I bore you Miss Grey, or do you just have a lack of respect for substitute educators?" She snapped thrusting her notes back to her.  
  
The class snickered. Jean shot them a look. The laughter died down and she faced Ms Jarrods again. She looked apologetic, but Ms Jarrods was unaffected.  
  
"I hope you really are worth what all the other teachers say. Write what you can in the remainder of the time we have left, see me after class and you will not be dismissed until every last word is copied down." Ms Jones hooted.  
  
Jean immediately copied her notes as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that here she was, getting nagged at by an annoying teacher all because of one tiny girl, Kitty Pryde.  
  
'My God Kitty, when this is over, you SO owe my BIG'  
  
*******  
  
Rogue smiled at Remy while she was following him into the restaurant. Of course she made sure he didn't see it, unfortunately he did happen to see it. He smirked to himself but didn't show any signs of seeing it.  
  
Rogue looked up in awe; the big sign that read 'Bistro Star' was heavily decorated by a large shooting start sort of image. She hadn't seen something like that before, well it did look familiar in a way, but she didn't think she ever saw something like that.  
  
"AHHH! OMIGOSH, if it isn't the internationale sweetheart Remy LeBeau! C'mon in honey and who's this K-yoote girlie rahte b'hind ya?" Squealed an annoyingly excited girl, wearing the shortest green skirt, a while apron and a frilly visor which had the 'Bistro Star' label on it, she had the strangest accent Rogue had ever had.  
  
"Y'bein' sarcastic P'tunia. M'not in the mood t'hear one of yer lectures. F'r now, this is Rogue, Rogue, Petunia. P'tunia's a good friend of Remy's *cough* friend" Remy replied  
  
"Oh, Ah see, ah(a) friend's friend. Hagh(Hi) Ah'm Rogue nahce(nice) tah meet yuh!" Rogue greeted politely.  
  
"Likewise. The place is quite right now, just choose your seat" Petunia replied eerily and almost sarcastically, Rogue couldn't shake the feeling that she was shooting death glares to her back. In actual fact the second Rogue turned around, Petunia scowled deeply. Remy didn't miss it and shot her a warning glance before following Rogue too find a seat.  
  
With a huff Petunia disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Rogue found a small round table in a quiet corner, even though the whole restaurant was basically quiet but there was the odd one or two tables that were being used. The table that Rogue selected had a small vase of fake yellow and red tulips.  
  
"Do Ah wanna know?" Rogue quipped picking up the menu that was neatly placed on the table.  
  
"Don't ask, long story Chere" Remy smirked.  
  
"Long story?" Rogue questioned raising her brows.  
  
"Hmm. Remy can jus' see y'beggin' f'me t'stop already" He joked. Rogue smiled, but whe couldn't understand why she was being drawn to this French Cajun. Here she was, able to touch, slowly getting more and more control of her powers with a great guy that had been so charming even before she could touch.  
  
She thanked the professor completely for inventing such a great pill. She would certainly make him proud by getting full control of her powers soon enough.  
  
"Chere?" Remy chanted worriedly, shaking her shoulder slightly.  
  
"What- huh?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Y'spaced out f'r a sec. Remy asked what y'felt like. What were y'thinking about?" Remy wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh, Nuthang, Ah feel lahke a chicken burger with fries thanks" Rogue answered.  
  
Remy raised his hand to call a waitress over and a waitress wearing the same green uniform that Petunia was wearing came out bubbly and happy.  
  
"What would you like?" She asked cheerily  
  
"A chicken b'rger and fries f'Chere, a double deluxe f'me and a jug of water please" Remy ordered as she jotted down his order.  
  
After she was done she perked her head up to ask if there was anything else they wanted. Remy politely said that that was it and she skipped off joyously.  
  
"A bit too bubbly if yuh ask me" Rogue commented feeling the petals of the fake tulips.  
  
"It's her job t'be bubbly and cheery" Remy chuckled. Rogue smiled thinking, 'Ah like the sound of his voice, it's just, so- hey wait a sec, what in the world? Fahne Ah guess as long as it's in mah head, Ah'll admit Ah lahke this swamp rat.'  
  
Rogue smiled (Umm. WOAH she's been smiling way too much in this fic. NO just this chapter!)  
  
"As much as Ah hate to admit it, Ah'm having fun doing this, no rules, no boundaries just good ole fun" Rogue admitted  
  
"Well, just wait till you see what Remy has lined up f'you next Chere" Remy teased.  
  
Seconds after, the food order came. The couple dug in and got busy with their food.  
  
*******  
  
Kitty rushed out of class just as class was dismissed. She rushed out reached her locker, threw her books without even keeping it neat and slammed it.  
  
She pushed through the crowd that had formed in the corridor near her locker and even phased through some. Of course everyone was too caught up to even notice.  
  
She marched right to none other than Pietro's locker. The speed demon was already there with his surprisingly neat locker wide open. It looked like he was checking his time table then he shut it.  
  
He still hadn't seen her. Before you knew it Jessica was at his side flirting her ass off. literally.  
  
Kitty wanted to gag, 'Seriously the nerve of that skanky, loud mouthed, annoying, slutty, clingy, bitchy, cheerleading - Hey I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I'm only here to BLOW that jerk's head off for telling EVERYONE we slept together!'  
  
Somehow the fact that she knew there was a tinge of jealousy running through her did more than annoy Kitty. She looked up to see Pietro blowing Jessica off. He took her by the shoulders, turned her around and pushed her toward the other direction.  
  
Kitty could almost hear him making one of his smart-ass comments before giving her the final 'goodbye.' Kitty almost went "HAH" despite of herself. Luckily she didn't, and managed to keep her cool before going up to Pietro.  
  
Pietro finally noticed her there and smiled goofily, making him even more adorable. Any girl there would have killed to have him give that look intended for them and Kitty managed to stop herself from from going "Aww, your so cute!"  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Kitty hollered practically in his ear.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, like just act dumb now, maybe then I won't figure that you only told the WHOLE school about last night!" Kitty yelled.  
  
People around the started whispering among themselves after Kitty referred to an event that happened last night.  
  
"What the fuck? I didn't start the rumor! Maybe your pal Jean got creative and told some of her friends!" Pietro shot back, calling it a rumor so the people around them didn't think it actually happened.  
  
"It's so typical of you to point fingers you arrogant, self-centered, moronic jerk! Jean wouldn't, she believes in PRI-VA-CY and if she knew, she would come out with it!" Screamed Kitty.  
  
By now a circle had formed around the arguing pair.  
  
"You know, maybe someday you'll know that not EVERY bad thing in your life happens because of me! It's TYPICAL of YOU to go straight to me and blame me every time one little bad thing happens!" Pietro argued smoothly.  
  
"Little? If you call this little you really are just another idiot in this school!"  
  
"It's a RUMOR! Get that through your tiny thick head! No one thinks it's true, someone just made it up, told someone and now it's spreading! And just for the record, I DIDN'T start it! It's not exactly flattering to my image"  
  
Kitty's look change to one of pure hurt. Pietro regretted his last words.  
  
"Like, fine then. You're impossible, arrogant and are and always will be a jerk! I was wrong to think for a moment you weren't as bad as I thought you were" Kitty declared walking away.  
  
"C'mon, I'm sorry Kitty, Wait!" Pietro called after her  
  
When Kitty was out of sight and the crowd that formed had gone, he groaned and hit lockers, leaving a dent in it.  
  
*******  
  
Jessica fumed, she couldn't get away fast enough, all she saw was a hot looking Pietro, that face was SO perfect and, unfortunately, it was for Kitty. She didn't see anymore but heard Kitty shout 'ASSHOLE.'  
  
Who did this girl think she was, to get a look like that and call him an asshole? 'My reputation has been ruined! First Pietro blows me off then Kitty blows HIM off!! She is gonna pay'  
  
She bumped it Mallory who was acting more bubbly and excited than normal. "So did he like fall to your knees and thank you for the honour of going out with you?"  
  
Seeing Jesica's scowl, she continued, "Jess? Oh no, it's ok Jess.. He is just so madly in love with you that he's so nervous.."  
  
"Mallory, don't bother sugar coating things! We have to do something to make Kitty look like shit then he'll be crawling back more sorry than ever for ever liking Virgin Pryde over me!" Jessica growled.  
  
Mallory wasn't so sure, even if Jessica was captain of the cheerleading squad, apparently super cool and popular; Mallory really had nothing against Kitty.  
  
Pretending to completely hate Kitty was just a little step that will make her very popular some day. She nodded sharply giving jess the 'all-go' just to make her happy.  
  
Glad that Mallory was following her she turned around to lead the way suggesting a few ways to get back at Kitty knowing that Mallory was close behind.  
  
Only Mallory was frowning as she heard all Jessica's plans. 'Kitty is way too nice to be getting all this shit from Jess..'  
  
*******  
  
Amara sat on the floor, elbows on knees, hands over her face, she missed Jason, even though they didn't even know each other that well.  
  
'He's cute and sweet that's all that matters'  
  
She was sitting in a dark and quite corner when suddenly a football came hurtling towards her. It was coming so fast that she thought her head was going to be bashed in.  
  
'Plastic Surgery, stitches and hospital, here I come' she thought exaggerating it a bit.  
  
She squinted her eyes shut waiting for the impact that never came. Surprised, she opened her eyes to see enemy Pyro holding the ball inches away from her face.  
  
He smirked, "I'll make sure they watch where they're kicking the ball next time" referring to a bunch of St. John's friends laughing and joking and holding up 'camera's' awaiting Pyro's throw.  
  
"I don't and never will need your help" Jubilee spat with hostility.  
  
"Geez, can't ya see a guy's only tryin' to help!" Pyro rolled his eyes annoyed, turning around and throwing the ball to his mates.  
  
'What a loser' Amara fumed, knowing well that he wasn't considering he had loads of friends, and now quite a lot of chicks thought he was hot.  
  
*******  
  
Jubilee was now sitting with Bobby, they had been 'lucky' enough to be told 'to wait' while the Principal and Lance did some chatting.  
  
"Mr Alvers YOU WHAT!?"  
  
Cringe.  
  
They were waiting in the littlw waiting area outside Principal Kelly's office.  
  
*mumble mumble*  
  
"You are extremely lucky we accepted you back in this school after what you did NOW THIS!!!"  
  
Cringe again.  
  
"OUT OUT OUT!!!"  
  
Sigh.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby looked up. Lance smiled.  
  
"I think that went pretty well."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well on the up side, our punishment is 6months of everyday school detention including weekends.." They let out a sigh of relief "At the very least"  
  
Groan.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
D'ya wanna know what? This was tiring! I'm really sorry it came late. you have my excuse up the top right!? HEHE. Well. hope this chappie was long enough for u guys. I woulda made it longa but then it wouldn't b up now. Anyways I promise 2 say wat they did in the next chapter. when I figure out what horrible thing they did. LOL  
  
SEEYA!~ 


	12. detour

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Twelve: Detour  
  
*******  
  
Rogue stretched and patted her belly.  
  
"Ah'm so full!" She complained.  
  
Remy chuckled.  
  
"Ah wanna run away, get away from everything in life." She said almost automatically but not meaning to.  
  
"Y'wanna run Chere?" Remy questioned unsurely with disbelief.  
  
"Ferget it Rem', It's just some weird fantasy of mahne(mine), not even something too serious or nuthang(nothing)" Rogue assured laughing a little of nervousness.  
  
Remy saw her discomfort flash through her eyes and decided to leave it at that.  
  
"Dere's dis carnival dat's s'posed t'open next month" Remy trailed off.  
  
"Yuh're invahtin'(inviting) me there a month early?" Rogue laughed in shock.  
  
"Nope, y'see even dough dey don't be open till next month, ev'ryt'in's already set up, just still off, Remy's sayin' we turn ev'ryt'in on'n have some fun. Whaddya say Chere, Remy t'inks we bot' need dis li'l break.-"  
  
"Ah'd love tah, when?" Rogue spoke up excitedly  
  
"Remy'd say, right now" He smirked, Rogue squealed, completely out of character. She tugged on his arm in anticipation and Remy couldn't stop himself from laughing some more at her childishness.  
  
All excited, the two drove off in Remy's motorbike leaving a trail of dust behind.  
  
*******  
  
As Kitty was walking off angrily, Jean pulled her to the side looking extremely serious, "Kitty.." She drew out slowly.  
  
"Jean, like, what are you doin'?" Kitty asked  
  
"Kitty, look" She spoke with the same even tone of seriousness  
  
"Before anything, would you just, like, stay outta my head, I've got loads on right now, save yourself from a migra-" Kitty began  
  
"Kitty I already know.." Jean interrupted steadily, Kitty's eyes widened hoping she misheard Jean, but Jean made no sign to show that she was lying.  
  
"What, so you just like, whizzed through my head without MY permission? Haven't you heard of this thing we like to call PRIVACY?" Kitty yelled pushing away from Jean's grip on her shoulders.  
  
"I was worried about you, and I didn't even turn you in! I stood there listening to you lie to Scott, Kitty, I only want to help" Jean retorted.  
  
"Ooh, you didn't even turn me in? Turn me in for something that was completely NONE of your business, something that you WEREN'T even supposed to know? The only thing you want to help me with is for upgrading your reputation back at the mansion!" Kitty shrieked  
  
"Kitty that's not true, I want to help YOU," Jean defended, "I don't want the 'supports friends and keep it hidden from everyone else' type reputation for your information. Kitty I felt your hurt, I only want to make it better."  
  
"Make it better by staying out of it, shut your trap and like just stay the hell away from me. I really don't need this from you. I don't need your lectures, I really don't need any of it!" Kitty screamed even louder than before. She turned her back on the older girl and wouldn't hear Jean's protests.  
  
By now tears were threatening to come, though she managed to hold them in, how dare she read her most private and intimate thoughts, her problems and fears. It wasn't fair. It felt like all her privacy was ripped apart.  
  
Pietro was right about Jean reading her thoughts, man, she was sorry for yelling at him now, all she wanted was the comfort of his arms, which as much as she hated to admit, would probably be the only thing that could cheer her up.  
  
'Damn it! Why am I feeling this way, Me and Pietro are supposed to like hate each other! *sigh* I really need to find him.'  
  
*******  
  
Kitty was feeling betrayed, while Pietro on the other hand was having a battle with himself in his mind.  
  
'How is a petty, little, bad-tempered, loser brunette-'  
  
'Not to mention, hot, sexy-'  
  
'Making me feel so bad? I'm supposed to hate her guts! She's an X-geek-'  
  
'But she's just too innocent and-'  
  
'She doesn't feel the same way, didja forget how she blew up at you and blamed you for something the second it was happening, she didn't even give you the benefit of a doubt! Why do you even bother?'  
  
'She's at a confusing point of her life'  
  
'-And that gives her the right to downright use you as her punching bag?'  
  
'She needs time, she just slept with her worst enemy-'  
  
'That's just it, that's all you are, her worst enemy, like that filthy A- grader would see anything in some player like you'  
  
Because he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the small figure that ran straight into him sending them both to the floor, the figure landing on top of Pietro.  
  
It took them moments for them to realize that they were in a very awkward position, Kitty being directly above Pietro, palms flat on both sides of Pietro's head, her face just centimeters above his- both breathing heavily, Pietro's arms around her, legs tangled and on the ground.  
  
It took them a couple more moments to realize they were staring each other down, and before they both attempted to scamper out of the position,  
  
"I'm so sorry/Sorry Kitty" they blurted out at the same time.  
  
Giggling, Kitty wiggled out of their 'interesting' predicament letting Pietro sit up. Kitty was now on her knees and Pietro was sitting casually and leaning back into his arms that were planted on the floor behind him.  
  
"Sorry about that sl-/Look, I was wro-" They began explaining themselves at the same time. Kitty laughed softly.  
  
"You first" Kitty insisted brushing a strand of hair out of her face with a smile.  
  
"Okay, Kitty I- I'm sorry about what I said before, and I guess I kinda overreacted. I guess it was a pretty normal assumption considering no one knew but us" Pietro apologized  
  
"It's okay, and I'm sorry for just practically ramming you over like that, I didn't even give you a chance and blamed you before I even got any proof. You were right about Jean scanning my head, and right now I just don't know what to think.. I mean I fully trusted Jean, and respected her, she obviously doesn't trust me or respect my privacy," Kitty explained looking at her knees.  
  
Pietro grabbed her shoulders tenderly and waited for her to look into his eyes,  
  
"Kitty, C'mon, give it a chance, everything will work out, you'll see" He assured her kindly. Looking into his eyes Kitty nodded softly, leaning in to his chest for a hug.  
  
"What the hell is, like, wrong with this school!? You'd think they'd have something better to do than rave around about other people's lives." Sobbed Kitty.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder the same thing. High school is a crazy time for everyone."  
  
Pietro hushed her calmly and cradled her carefully in his arms for a short time before she broke away. Pietro got to his feet and helped her stand up.  
  
"Thanks, for everything, making our argument sound like it was about the rumor, trying to cheer me up when I'm down, and especially right now, even though we're supposed to hate each other." Kitty said gratefully  
  
Pietro smiled thankful it was over, "Hey! Where's the hate, lets clear the past and start over. Friends?"  
  
"Forever!" Kitty replied giving him a friendly hug.  
  
******* After a few moment of Lance and Principal Kelly talk, Bobby and Jubilee were finally called over.  
  
The principal was really getting worked up about this little 'misunderstanding.'  
  
"I don't think you three understand the gravity and seriousness of this situation! Why do you delinquents go through so much trouble to sabotage my special conference with the Education council! How will I fix it by tonight???" Principal Kelly yelled, but he wasn't quite done, "And YOU Miss Jubilation Lee," Jubes cringed at how loud he yelled her name, "I am shocked and disappointed at HOW YOU could do such a thing! I don't expect much less from Mr Alvers and Mr Drake, but you, you? This is absurd, you are a top student here in Bayville high!"  
  
'Mrs Jubilee Drake sounds a lot better than Miss Jubilation Lee, if I do say so myself!' Jubilee thought absently then shook her head, okay she was losing it.  
  
"Like I tried to explain earlier, it was a huge misunderstanding followed by an accident" Lanced lied confidently.  
  
"AN ACCIDENT? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT YOU THREE GOOD-FOR-NOTHING STUDENT HAPPENED TO BREAK THROUGH A LOCKED OFFICE THAT HAD A 'KEEP CLEAR' SIGN, A 'DO NOT DISTURB' HANGING OFF THE POSTER. WHY DON'T YOU GIVE YOURSELVES JUST A LITTLE BIT OF CREDIT FOR MANAGING TO SET OFF SMALL EXPLOSIONS TO DESTROY THE WALLS, FOR SOME HOW SUCKING UP THE GROUND TO FORM THAT LITTLE MOUNTAIN IN THERE AND HOWEVER THE HELL IT IS THAT YOU TURNED THE WHOLE ROOM INTO AN ICE CAVERN!" Principal Kelly roared  
  
'Yeah, my ice work looks the greatest and is most impressive, and I think that Jubilation Drake suits Jubes' Bobby laughed mentally, 'Okay then, back to reality..'  
  
The whole school had been warned to keep their distance from that room; that conference tonight was going to help decide Principal Kelly's reputation. From that conference they were going to publish in a country- wide report of the standards of Bayville High. If it was good enough, the fees for Bayville high could either be increased or decreased, the school reputation would either go up or down. Everything depended on that conference.  
  
"I'm ruined!" Principal Kelly moaned, 'And YOU" he growled ferociously pointing to all three of them-"  
  
"But Principal Kelly, umm, Jubilee and Bobby weren't involved in the damage. I planned everything out and when I came outside, it was actually these two that were shocked that I went into the room. They told me that I had to be crazy and that I was an idiot for going in there, I just shrugged and told them to see what I had done, that's when Mrs Applebee saw us peering into the room at what I had done, she assumed all three of us were involved." Lance lied again but in such a convincing way even Principal Kelly fell for it.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby were about to protest but Principal Kelly put his hands up to silence them, "My deep apologies, I didn't even give the two of you a chance to explain yourselves," turning to Lance he yelled, "Why didn't you say so earlier! They have lost valuable learning time for nothing!!! You will have community work, detention, cleaning and-and you'll have to help out in the cafeteria! You will serve everybody's lunches!"  
  
Lance gulped, "You don't mean in that pink rubber apron and frilly shower cap right???" Lance asked in shock, never had the principal punished him like this before, he must of really been pissed.  
  
Principal Kelly smirked, "For a whole year, until next year this date"  
  
Bobby felt really guilty about this and quickly cut in, "Principal Kelly, I'm also responsible for this, I gave him access to the resources that could cause this, knowing exactly that that conference would be ruined, in fact I encouraged it with blackmail, it was mainly my idea, but it's true that Jubilation had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Jubilation you are excused" Principal Kelly spoke waving her off and so she reluctantly obeyed, "Now well, it looks like we have double assistance. We'll keep this at 6 months each plus community work, detention and cleaning. Go to class, and if I hear the slightest murmur or grunt of annoyance involving you two, I'll see to it that you'll regret it for the rest of your time here in Bayville high."  
  
"Yes sir" they both nodded.  
  
"Oh and you have from after school to 6pm to fix up that conference. I'll be seeing you after school then."  
  
They both groaned.  
  
*******  
  
After the end of the first two periods, Jubilee went out to look for Lance and Bobby in the cafeteria. She knew where to find them or at least she thought she did, but then again she could wrong, but chances were they were sitting at the brotherhood table. Before she reached the cafeteria, Jubilee decided that she would after all shove her books in her locker first, at least.  
  
Her original plan was to just thank them and see how they were before she actually put her stuff away, but then she realized it would probably be way too crowded in there anyway.  
  
After stashing away her things she went to get a tray and pick up her food, desperately looking for Lance, Bobby and the rest of her new brotherhood friends.  
  
As she moved along deciding which foods she should grab when there right before her, in pink rubber gloves and aprons, with a shower cap thing on their heads and looking really stupid were Lance and Bobby. She had forgotten completely about THAT little fact. She burst out in a multitude of giggles. Stopped. Looked again. And started laughing her head off all over again.  
  
Five minutes had passed. She had moved aside with her tray and stood there laughing. People had given her looks and they all probably thought she was crazy.  
  
Another 2 minutes went by and there were no more students in queue. They had another 3 minutes before they were allowed to eat their own food which left them 2 minutes to eat and talk and whatever, which wasn't much. Jubilee's laughs had gone done a notch and she was eating while standing.  
  
"Nice to see that you're done laughing your ass off" Bobby sneered sarcastically. Jubilee looked up for a second thinking that he was really pissed but when she saw his face, she knew he was just playing.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not done yet, just aking a break, you two will NEVER hear the end of this!!! EVER! Oh and Lance, I owe you every piece of dignity I have now, and Bobby thanks for backing it up. Now I think I'm ready to start laughing again" Jubilee laughed when Amara sauntered over.  
  
"Hey Jubes!" she cheered giving Jubilee a friendly hug, "What's with the laughing fit?" She asked raising a brow  
  
Jubilee stopped, "Oh you haven't noticed?" She gestured her hands at the couple and burst into giggles.  
  
"Gee, welcome to the club" Lance remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Umm.. okay? Lance?" Amara asked confused.  
  
"Oh, about that," Jubilee explained, "Me and Bobby are kinda outta the X- men and part of the brotherhood"  
  
"What? Were you THAT drunk last night??" Amara squealed.  
  
"You have no idea" Jubilee mumbled purposely leaving out they were married, so far only Bobby, Wanda and herself knew about that.. Well at least Wanda made it seem like she knew..  
  
"DO they know?" Amara questioned  
  
Silence. "Myeah" Bobby finally answered  
  
"Well Lance, guess that makes you okay" Amara giggled extending a hand that he shook kindly.  
  
"Well thanks, I think" Lance replied sheepishly.  
  
Suddenly the real tuck-shop ladies came out. "Good work, not bad for your first times, you're off the hook early today, but don't expect it to happen again, just leave the left-overs prepared on some trays just in case and clean up"  
  
It took half a minute for Lance and Bobby to do so and they left for seats hurriedly.  
  
*******  
  
"Where youse been yo?" Toad croaked from their seat.  
  
"Yeah, lunch is practically over!" Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Long and interesting story" Bobby offered  
  
"They were serving food in those cute pink aprons and gloves" Amara answered getting glares from both Lance and Bobby.  
  
"It was quite adorable!" Jubilee joked. They table laughed.  
  
Then Wanda turned to Amara and said, "Not that I mind you sittin' with us or anything, but don't you kinda hate us coz we're the 'evil' brotherhood or whatever?"  
  
"Honestly I reckon the whole idea of us being in teams and hating each other is plain gay, I mean once upon a time we were all normal and everyone would probably have been friends if we didn't become mutants" Amara answered, putting her fork down and leaving a few scraps on her plate. But she was done.  
  
"You want the rest of that?" Freddy asked Amara.  
  
"S'all yours" She smiled pushing the tray towards him.  
  
"I agree yo. I think that mosta us became who we were coz we needed support, Mystique kinda offered us a home and shit we were like okay, yo. But hey she's been gone for ages, Lance works and makes money for us. S'not like we're completely evil or anything, just not that good"  
  
"Yeah" Lance agreed, "I can't believe that you two dropped the whole mansion life for us, you guys are just way too cool"  
  
"If you guys wanted to join the mansion before, why didn't you?" Jubilee wondered  
  
"Scott" They all chorused at once.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Amara giggled. ..  
  
*******  
  
No sooner after Pietro comforted Kitty, they walked together to the cafeteria where the room silenced upon seeing them together, then a course of whispers began.  
  
Kitty just rolled her eyes and muttered something like 'idiots' causing Pietro to look at her weirdly, "Well surprise surprise, the little kitten has some feisty in her that isn't reserved for me only" he teased.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming" she grumbled  
  
"Hey what's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Pietro protested as they picked up the last of the trays and food, just missing Lance and Bobby get dismissed early and leaving with Amara and Jubilee.  
  
Kitty shrugged and they made their way to a table.  
  
Before long Jessica and Marissa trotted over to them weird look in their eyes.  
  
"Can we help you?" Kitty asked sarcastically. They were definitely not defined as friends, but Kitty still had no idea that Jessica had a thing for Pietro.  
  
Jessica drew out, "Well, well, well what do we have here, the newest love/hate couple in the school. Too bad it's not gonna last," She looked directly to Kitty, "'Cause you know what? This is just a pity thing, big player on your left messes with chicks like you then drops them before you can say potassium." She grinned maliciously.  
  
"You quite done with your little speech thingy?" Pietro asked coldly. Jessica was caught in surprise for a second and nodded slightly, "Good it was getting boring" Pietro continued with Kitty hot on his trail and found seats.  
  
Kitty turned around to see the two girls and saw Jessica had a very hostile glare right at her. With a huff Jessica pursued the couple once again calling out to them.  
  
"Hey! ON second thought I'm not just done yet!" Jessica growled  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and turned around with a bored expression on her face. Pietro pretty much did the same and kept eating.  
  
"I suppose your acting like best of friends, ever since that bullshit rumor, all you guys want is attention huh? Well let me tell you something I know for a fact you didn't go all the way.. I-in f-fact I happen to KNOW WHO STARTED THAT DAMNED RUMOR!?" Jessica rambled.  
  
"Yeah? Shock me, who's the culprit" Kitty asked evenly in tone that really didn't give a crap and taking another bite.  
  
"I'm pretty interested to know as well," Pietro agreed finally paying attention to what she was saying. Jessica felt great they were paying attention to what she was saying practically melted while staring into Pietro eyes, mesmerized.  
  
Pietro on the other hand wasn't phased by her and looked at her impatiently, "Name? Any time now would be nice?" Pietro pushed on.  
  
"Well I'm not telling!" Jessica said childishly, she might as well have stuck her tongue out to add to it!  
  
Marissa had to use nearly all her willpower to not sigh and roll her eyes and attempted to pull her best friend out of this embarrassing predicament.  
  
"Look Jess these two losers are hardly worth it, let's just-" Marissa began  
  
"Oh so now we're losers, well like excuse us!" Kitty huffed turning her back away from the two. Pietro shot them both looks that could probably kill and caught up to Kitty.  
  
Jessica was going to yell after them, she was desperate but Marissa stopped.  
  
"What the fuck, you slutty skank!!!" Jessica hissed, "They're getting away" and suddenly she trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Okay let's put it this way." She admitted, "It's more than a crush, I've been crazy about Pietro for AGES! It's like an obsession! I can't stand him with that filthy preppy wannabe!"  
  
"Shh" Marissa soothed in a soft voice and hugging her, "Just give it time, Pietro, being the guy that he is," 'Yeah right' she added sarcastically in her mind, "probably feels responsible for those rumors and just wants to make sure that loser is okay"  
  
Jessica nodded, convincing herself it was the truth.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, that was, like, strange, even for them" Kitty thought aloud  
  
"Yeah, what IS up with that?" Pietro shook his head and rubbed his eyes, realizing that it wasn't some sort of crazy nightmare. He shrugged it off and saw that he and Kitty were going to separate classes now, "Well catch ya later?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, seeya!" Kitty replied cheerily and stopped just before they went their separate ways, "You are okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You like kinda pale, oh well bye Pietro"  
  
"Later Kitten"  
  
Kitty on impulse darted round again when Pietro called her Kitten but saw he was gone, so she just glared daggers to the empty corridor imagining that it were Pietro. Seeing he was gone, there was a small tug on her lips. She sorta liked being called kitten by him, after all this time she might have just gotten used to it.  
  
With that dazed look on her face she continued to class.  
  
*******  
  
At the end of school Kitty went to find Kurt, she hadn't seen much of him since last night 'incident.' And she really couldn't face anyone else. Scott would be pissed, Jean would hate her. Evan would be feeling betrayed because she arrived his biggest rival.  
  
And the rest? Hell she didn't know but she had this feeling that everyone was pissed at her in the mansion except Kurt.  
  
There was no way Scott would let Kitty catch a ride, so Kurt was her only ticket out. She sighed when there had been no sight of Kurt but her name being called.  
  
"Kitty!" Scott yelled running to her, "Look I'm sorry about this morning, and do you need a ride?" Scott managed hopefully.  
  
"Scott, I'm like sorry too. I know you were like just trying to look out for me, and a ride would be like awesome. Thanks!" Kitty replied gratefully.  
  
Kurt was in the car with Evan and Jean. Kurt usually skated home.. And Rogue was missing.  
  
"Where's Rogue?" Kitty asked  
  
"She wasn't in any school classes today" Jean answered quickly not even looking at Kitty.  
  
Evan hadn't even looked at her, just stared out the window. Only Kurt wasn't trying his best to ignore her. Even Scott had been 'trying' to avoid her even thought she thought they made up. She couldn't stand it anymore and closed her eyes. Breathed.  
  
"Okay, I'm like sorry okay! For whatever thing I did to each of you. Evan, I'm sorry I showed up at school with Pietro, Scott sorry I blew up at you, Jean I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you when you only meant to help!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kitty, it's alright. I'm being pretty immature huh? Something bad coulda happened and I'm pissed about the fact that Pietro was giving you a lift." Evan was first to apologize.  
  
"I know we've been through it, but I shouldn't of over reacted or assumed anything" Scott was second.  
  
Kitty was glad and looked over to Jean hopefully. Nothing. Sigh.  
  
"Mien gott, when waz dis? I missed Katzchen being bad?" Kurt joked  
  
Seeing everyone's serious looks, he decided to give it a rest and keep quiet.  
  
*******  
  
It was late. Heaps late. Late for Rogue anyway. Her curfew was 10pm. It was 11:30. It felt like the whole mansion was hit by a 'depression/wrong/uncomfortable' bomb. The teachers were wondering if Rogue was okay. Cerebro couldn't locate her. Prof. X couldn't read her mind. Everyone was pretty much worried.  
  
Amara was cuddled up in one corner of the couch, next to Kitty, who was next to Kurt. Amara sat down with a spaced out look on her face.  
  
"Like, Earth to Amara" Kitty taunted waving her hand in front of Amara's face.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"What are you, like, thinking about"  
  
"Jordan!" Amara sighed romantically, "You disturbed my thoughts for that?"  
  
"No, no, I was like wondering where Jubilee and Bobby are" Kitty said  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've zeen zose two all day!" Kurt realized  
  
"Gee you're slow." Kitty remarked  
  
"Well, from what I gather, they got prêt-ty drunk last night, they're with the brotherhood" Amara stated.  
  
"What!?" Both Kitty and Kurt yelled  
  
"You heard me. now back to thinking Jordan thoughts, two more long months before I can see him again"  
  
*******  
  
After switching on most of the carnival rides, Rogue and Remy had gone on the two roller coasters about 10 times each, the bumper cars 30 times and most the other rides more than a few times. All except for the Ferris wheel.  
  
The Ferris wheel was probably the most romantic ride there was, it was slow, and had such a nice view of the carnival now that it was dark.  
  
"Everyone at tha instahtute's prolly shittin' themselves about meh." Rogue commented dryly.  
  
"Y'had 'nuff? Feel like goin' home now?" Remy asked concerned  
  
"Yuh know what, the funny thing is, Ah don't." Rogue answered cheekily  
  
"Y'were serious about getting away from everything weren't y'?" Remy questioned her as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"Ah guess Ah was" Rogue replied softly.  
  
"Remy wan's t'get away from t'ings 'imself. How 'bout we go fo' it? Have a li'l break t'gether?" Remy suggested.  
  
Rogue's eyes beamed with excitement, "Yuh'd do that fer me Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Any time, Any where" Remy smirked  
  
"Well Ah'll say hmm, we can go now to somewhere fun, anywhere fun!" Rogue cheered.  
  
"Alrite Chere, so we be takin' a trip t'somewhere fun, for at least the next month or so." Remy summarized  
  
"Exactly!" Rogue cheered, "Thanks Rem"  
  
"Yer welcome" was his reply.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: WOW! I wrote a LOT!!! Hehe, get ready for I minor time gap!  
  
Well yeah looks like rogue and Rem are out for a litte road trip, and everyone's worried! Jean has the shits for Kitty and well you know! Sorry it took so long 2 update.. I'm on holidays.. so this was like my first 'day of rest' I've being partying heaps, y'know the whole holiday celebration thing!  
  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! Hope to be seeing you soon!  
  
Special thanks to. 


	13. news

Hangover Hell  
  
Chapter Thirteen: More Changes  
  
WARNING: An 'ahem' half lemon-ish thingy at the end. VERY brief though.  
  
*******  
  
Two long months since the night most of the young x-men had gotten drunk and made some of the biggest mistakes of their lives, well now they didn't see what they did as a kind of mistake, but more of a revolution, well with the exception of Rogue and Remy.  
  
* * * Sitting together at a table were Freddy, Jubilee, Todd and Wanda.  
  
"How was your algebra exam Jubes?" Wanda asked.  
  
"The worst" Jubilee mumbled in annoyance.  
  
"Don't worry, yo! We can clear everything out at that frat party tonight!" Todd cheered  
  
"Omigod! YES! It's finally Friday" Jubilee sighed  
  
"We're not going to Alahna's frat party Todd" Wanda stated  
  
"Aww, C'mon, it's gonna be fun yo!" Seeing no one seemed interested he looked over to Freddy expectantly, but Freddy didn't seem to care, "There'll be chicks, fun and FOOD" he added hastily, finally catching Freddy's attention, who suddenly found that this talk was getting somewhere.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't think that's such a bad idea" Fred spoke.  
  
"Come ON, you're only in it for the food!" Jubilee giggled, "We can chuck a feast of our own t'night!"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Fred smiled then getting back to his own food  
  
"Bu- Wha- She- co- FRE-ED" Todd whined  
  
"That's what you get for being the toad that you are!" Wanda joked lightly  
  
"Speaking of toads, I think Lance and Bobby's cafeteria shift should be over by now" Jubilee sighed  
  
As soon as she said those words, she spotted Lance and Bobby just finish off, ripping their cafeteria 'uniform' off, throwing it on a hook and racing over to the table.  
  
They found the brotherhood seats and continued to talk with them for the remaining time. * * *  
  
Everyone was doing fine, Bobby and Jubilee stuck to the plan and stayed married (secretly) and also stayed with the brotherhood. They were still friends with the x-men. Well when they weren't fighting with one another. Bobby and Jubilee had become incredibly close and they were also very close friends with the brotherhood.  
  
*******  
  
Kitty stuffed some of her books in her locker and sighed softly. She had been exhausted today. As she was neatly putting her away, she felt a huge nudge catching her off guard and making her lose balance.  
  
She quickly gained her composure and glared at her best friend Crystal.  
  
"Omigosh, I didn't see you there! I'm sorry that was an accident" Crystal teased lightly and giving Kitty a smug look.  
  
"Oh, that's really no problem" Kitty played along 'accidentally' knocking the books and files Crystal held in her arms, "Oh no, I'm , like, such a clutz, here let me, like, help you!"  
  
They both laughed as Crystal gathered her things.  
  
"So.. Any progress with the you know, Pietro thing?" Crytal quizzed slyly and expectantly.  
  
"I know, I know, I'll try to, like, get you a nice date, with one of the most wanted guys in school" Kitty groaned, "That's all I am to you these days huh?"  
  
"No you're still seriously my best friend. You know not too long ago I thought you'd hate me for liking Pietro, since you guys totally hated each other, and junk. But now you're like best friends, brother and sister almost!" Crystal chortled.  
  
"Don't push it" Kitty warned playfully  
  
"Oh, and before I let it slip, for the fifth time this month, are you okay? You're not sick or anything are you?" Crystal asked seriously.  
  
"I'm fine, and like if there was something like wrong you'd be the first to know!" Kitty insisted.  
  
"Look, I'm not an idiot. You've been feeling queasy a lot lately, you look sick, and I'm pretty sure I've caught you barfing a few times" Crystal suddenly looked like she had discovered some kinda discovery and looked extremely worried, "You're not purging are ya Kit? You know you're NOT fat, You don't have and eating disorder ri-"  
  
Kitty interrupted just before the talk was getting anywhere, "Like NO WAY Crystal! I'm perfectly fine with the way I am thank you very much. Okay, I have been like feeling pretty sick heaps recently. And if it helps you feel better, I AM like gonna see a doctor, this arvo in fact!"  
  
"Good, you'll tell me if any thing's up right?" Crystal confirmed They now had just gotten out the school gates which had a bus stop right in front.  
  
"You know I will, seeya tomorrow?"  
  
"Mmmkay, call me tonight, and good luck Kitty"  
  
"Thanks! Bye" She called behind her as she caught a bus. * * * Kitty and Pietro, who started off awkward at first, became best of friends. They talked, helped each other and made fun of each other. Every now and again, Pietro would ditch sitting with the brotherhood (including Bobby and Jubes, they were also friends) or alcolytes or even his human friends and sit with Kitty who would ditch the x- men. Well it wasn't an occasional thing anymore; it had become more of a regular thing. Pietro also had a little 'talk' with Kitty's ex boyfriend. Let's just say he transferred to a school far away from there.  
  
*******  
  
Remy and Rogue had kind of drifted from their original teams, Rogue from the x-men and Remy from the alcolytes, and became in their own league. Rogue truly trusted him and vice versa. They were always watching their backs and couldn't really live in peace. It would only be a matter of time before Magneto caught up to speed with them and got his revenge for what they did.  
  
Apparently apart from destroying the Alcolyte base and throwing some really tactless words at Magneto, they also 'stole' one of his most private secret possessions, which looked like a jade figurine. They weren't completely sure what it did but it had tremendous power, which is why Magneto was working on it. Luckily, at the moment, they haven't been seen, by anyone if fact, they were still on their little road trip and having the time of their lives.  
  
Rogue had contacted Kitty and the professor telling them that she was having a break and would catch up with all her work when she got back. They couldn't really object.  
  
"Where's our nest stop Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked trying to follow the map, which was extremely hard when they were traveling in a motor bike, as fast as they were, and she still had to hold onto Remy at the same time.  
  
"Remy t'inks dat we be goin' t'most of de places, why not go back t'dat big mansion of yours. S'bout time y'got home anyways, show'em some pictures, y't'ink chere?"  
  
"Ah got nuthang against it! No place lahke home, Raght?"  
  
"True. T'anks fo' y'company on dis holiday"  
  
"Ah should be thankin' yuh! Thanks a lot fo' givin' me the chance tah go with yuh, or fo' comin' along when yuh really didn't have tah!"  
  
Well, it seemed that they're vacation, was just about up.  
  
When they got back, everyone was relieved that Rogue was okay. Remy didn't stick around for long, he just waited to make sure that Rogue was in then left in the darkness that surrounded them by the time they reached the institute.  
  
*  
  
None of them really had solved any of their problems, but just basically lived with them, besides they weren't problems anymore it was all in the past and they learnt to live with it.  
  
******  
  
NEXT WEEK  
  
"Hey! Kitty," Pietro yelled making her name last a little bit longer than it had to and waving his hand at her.  
  
Strangely Kitty seemed a bit cold today and only tilted her head a bit to show that he had her attention. She was hugging her books tightly and didn't seem very excited to see Pietro.  
  
Usually, their inbetween classes tradition was that Pietro would call her she would call back even more excitedly, rush over to him, hug him and tell him everything that had happened so far. Of course this had gotten lots of girls jealous of her but nothing particularly nasty had been pulled thankfully.  
  
"Kitty?" Pietro asked uncertainly putting one hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kitty shook off his hand from her shoulder gave him an innocent look, "Sure" she said shortly. He reached out to brush some hair out of her face but she flicked his hand off.  
  
"Kitty, seriously did I do something?" Pietro asked a little frustrated shoving his hands in his pocket.  
  
"No" she said roughly pushing away through some people and leaving him behind. Pietro stared after her, not sure what to do, 'Far out why does she have to do this!? One second we're best friends and now she's giving me the cold shoulder. What did I do? God it's driving me insane!' Pietro thought furiously.  
  
*******  
  
It was lunch now and Remy and Rogue were racing each other to get to the carpark behind the school. They burst through the back doors at the same time causing them to get stuck in between the doors for a little while before they pushed out. They continued running before the hit a slick black Harley Davidson at the same time.  
  
"Ah won Cajun!" Rogue squealed  
  
"Hold it right there Chere, Remy saw you hit the seat seconds after I did" He retorted playfully with his goofy smirk plastered across his face.  
  
"Ah saw it with mah own two eyes, and tha fifty otha Ahyes(eyes) up there in mah head, and we all saw tha same thing, me winning" Rogue huffed putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Remy thinks you're cheating Chere" Remy whispered huskily stroking her face and brushing the hair out of her eyes. Rogue practically melted in the touch of his hands, even after two months of having a vacation with him, he still had this effect on her. Rogue, however convinced herself it wasn't love, that it wasn't even a crush, just a mutual deep friendship bond that they had.  
  
"Fahne, lie if yah want, we both know that Ah won, just take us somewhere good today" Rogue smiled getting on the motorbike after Remy and hugging his waist tightly, "Ah'm ready Cajun"  
  
Apparently, even after their vacation, Rogue still hadn't enough adventures with him and they continued to go places from every lunch.  
  
"You sit tight t'day Chere, Remy's gonna take you on one hell 'f a ride" Remy whistled revving up the engine of his motorbike.  
  
"It sure as hell bettah beEEeeeeeeeeee" Rogue went as Remy caught her on surprise and started speeding away before she could finish her sentence.  
  
******  
  
Jubilee and Bobby, who had just had Commerce together, came out walking together. They both sighed at the same time making Jubilee giggle. They were just given a huge assignment that would make up half their semesters report.  
  
"It's not really that funny you know" Bobby droned making a turn to the right with Jubilee still at his side.  
  
"Yeah it is, you're gonna flunk it no questions asked! I can guarantee it" She teased fiddling with some paper on top of her pile of books.  
  
"Har Har, well hurry up and dump your shit in your locker then we'll catch up with the rest of the brotherhood" Bobby said lifelessly watching as Jubilee did as Bobby said.  
  
They walked together to his locker and he also did the same but more roughly then went to sit at the brotherhood table.  
  
"How is everyone enjoying the day?" Lance asked sarcastically but still nicely.  
  
"Oh it's been absolutely magnificent!" Jubilee exclaimed sarcastically, "Me and Bobby got assignments we're going to flunk then probably drop out of commerce, if not they'll kick us out personally!"  
  
"I don't get the point of commerce anyway, who gives a crap about finance and shit!" Bobby whinned  
  
"Fred here's lucky, yo, he just tells his teachers what he wants and they do it cos they're scared of him" Toad laughed.  
  
"Well lucky for me I can get my work done with no sweat, anyways Jubes, come with me to the toilet?" Wanda put forward  
  
"Sure, be back in a few guys" Jubilee replied getting up with Wanda and walking off to the toilet.  
  
"Yeah, we should be getting' to the cafeteria anyways, we can't be late for this kind of stuff" Lance remarked annoyed, "Let's go Bobby"  
  
*******  
  
Pietro was now really annoyed with how Kitty had been trying to ignore him all day, he just couldn't figure out what happened. He scanned the empty halls as it was now lunch and practically everyone was in the cafeteria. He was about to go himself when he caught his favourite Kitten at her locker, shoving her books in forcefully.  
  
He sauntered up to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey" Kitty jumped and jerked her head to face Pietro's, "What are you trying to like do? Give me a heart attack!?" she snapped angrily crossing her arms impatiently.  
  
"Sheesh I'm sorry Kitty" Pietro apologized not believing she snapped at him for that. Kitty didn't say a word but went back to throwing things in her locker. After a few minutes she was done and slammed her locker making Pietro cringe for a second.  
  
He sighed then questioned, "Okay what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing" Kitty barked walking at a faster pace. Pietro walked faster to keep in time.  
  
"I'm not an idiot Kitty, you've been trying to avoid me for the last few days! What the hell did I do?" Pietro demanded a little angrily stopping in front of her.  
  
"I said, nothing!" Kitty stuttered trying to keep a straight face but ended up bowing her head down and trying to get away from Pietro. Pietro grabbed Kitty's wrists and held them in a firm but gentle grip.  
  
His sapphire eyes pierced into hers, except he couldn't really see her eyes because they were closed. He noticed her blinking away some tears but couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Then what's changed?" He asked desperately in a smooth voice. Kitty kept her head down but peeked a glance at Pietro who was staring at her intently. Kitty shut her eyes tightly again not being able to some up enough courage to look at him.  
  
More tears rolled down her cheek but Kitty was determined to not look up, unfortunately it got to a moment when she couldn't help it anymore, her gaze was mesmerized in Pietro's blue eyes.  
  
"Kitty." Pietro voiced out persuasively, she blinked a few tears away and bit her lip.  
  
She took a deep breath, "I-I'm p-pregnant" She barely choked out hoarsely. She shut her eyes tightly again, scared of what Pietro might of said or done. She felt his grip on her slightly loosen, she knew at that moment he was probably sickened by the whole idea, she used his moment of surprise to phase out of his hold.  
  
She backed away to a wall where she phased through it.  
  
Pietro saw what was happened and extended an arm in an attempt to stop her, "Kitty wai-" but unfortunately she was already gone, 'Great now she's pregnant, fuck, what is she expecting? I know she's practically my best friend, but. this?? Didn't she take the morning after pill? I guess it's both or faults for getting drunk all that time ago but I'm not ready for this! Am I?'.  
  
On the other side of the wall was Kitty crawled up into a ball crying. She was so confused, 'I don't know how I'm going to get through this, and I've probably just wrecked our entire friendship dropping that on him. Oh god, what have I done, I should get an abortion, I'm affecting everyone with this, and Crystal.. She'd feel so betrayed! Like oh my god.. why?' She stared at her belly and patted it, "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered, "It's not your fault. then again I don't think I could ever bring my self to kill you.."  
  
*******  
  
Amara was in class practically falling asleep. This morning in the danger room, she had over exhausted herself. Her powers weren't working that effectively because of how drained she was feeling.  
  
Suddenly she felt the vibration of her cell phone. Panicking she looked up to make sure that the teacher was facing away before accepting the call and held it covered in her long sleeve. It made it look like she was just leaning her head on her hand.  
  
"Hey beautiful" Jordan voice came.  
  
"Hey," Amara whispered sweetly, "Listen I'm in class"  
  
"Oh, sorry" he spoke apologetically, "Don't worry, this won't take too long"  
  
"I'm listening" Amara mumbled watching the teacher for any sign of catching her.  
  
"What do you say to meeting up after school today, at the park since I've come back from my vacation" Jordan asked  
  
"I say.. I'll be seeing you there then" Amara answered slowly, even though by now she had a broad smile on her face.  
  
"Good, can't wait, seeya" Jordan smiled before there was a click to show he hung up  
  
"Yeah, see you" Amara whispered dreamily well aware that he already hung up. She still had a dreamy look on her face and that big smile. The teacher was shocked since Amara was usually the one that either concentrated, was bored or something along those lines, Amara however, was never enthusiastic about this subject.  
  
The teacher was really impressed then continued to write out some more on the board.  
  
*******  
  
LATER  
  
After school Amara headed straight for the park to look for Jordan. Seeing that the park was empty, she decided that he wasn't there yet and sank on a park bench.  
  
Just milliseconds after her butt touched the seat, she heard a voice call out to her. It was Jordan coming her way.  
  
When he reached her, she gave him a quick hug and told him, "How are you? I missed you heaps!"  
  
"I missed you too" He replied, "And I'm okay now coz I can see you again"  
  
Amara smiled. She was a big softie for sweet talk.  
  
"So yeah, pretty quiet here in the park huh?" Jordan started awkwardly  
  
"I know, we're the only ones here" Amara agreed.  
  
Suddenly Jordan's warm smile disappeared and he had a devilish look in his eyes when he made a grab for Amara and began kissing her wildly.  
  
Amara stood there in shock and tried to push him off which apparently made him hold her tighter and go on even more.  
  
"Stop" Amara wailed, trying to use her powers, but it didn't seem to work. Jordan made a grab for her shirt, and was attempting to rip it off, but Amara held on to it desperately.  
  
"GET OFF ME! PLEASE!" Amara shrieked but it didn't stop Jordan  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: OkAy, just to clarify that review that said that most my chars are outta character.. I should apologize.. my accents r kinda weird 2. Too b completely honest, I haven't watched most of the EVO series, or the original even! I've only a cuple evry now and again, so I mainly base the characters on other stories, and with Rogue's whole non-goth thingy, I never meant 2 make it out 2 sound like Goths weren't good or whatever. I've just never met one, so I can't really write her as a goth cause I don't know enough about them. right.. If you kinda get it.  
  
^^ It would mean loads to me if u reviewed and thanks so much 4 those who already have! It's been really great! I love hearing what u think of this story! Thanks 4 everyone's support and I'll try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p!  
  
Thanks again 2 everyone that has reviewed so far! =) 


	14. Plans

**Hangover Hell**

_Chapter Fourteen: Uncharted Territory_

"What the hell, just get off of me!" Amara shrieked struggling as best as she could.

"Look bitch, sit down and shut up! Make this easier for yourself" Jordan hissed.

Before much more happened, Jordan felt himself getting thrust aside by a strong force. He looked up only to see red hair and a not so happy face. Jordan tried to hit his opponent but found that just before his fist met his target he felt it singe. It was like it was on fire. No correction, it was on fire.

Panicking he tried his best to shake it off. Moments later the burning was gone. He looked at St John, then Amara. He knew they both saw the flames, but they didn't seem at all phased by it. He was panting. Had he lost his mind? He wondered but he was sure that he felt those flames.

He saw his hands were still red and was terrified, "Something weird's going on here, you freaks!" he accused before scampering off.

Amara sighed to herself, "Now you work you stupid powers!" She tried to get up but slipped. What would usually have been effortless for Amara, completely drained her. The small fire had sucked out the last collection of energy she had.

St John stretched out a hand to help her up. She would have taken it but found that her vision was blurring. She saw him mouth some words she couldn't understand before everything went black.

He saw her lose her consciousness. Suddenly she looked so peaceful. He could somehow tell something was wrong, she felt exhausted and it seemed that the small fire had made her weak, which was strange considering that he saw her burn so much more with ease. He assumed that she wasn't well at this point. Taking a breath he scooped her up and called the cab...

The motorbike was outside the small shop, and Remy and Rogue were busy buying some food for them to take to wherever it was that they were going so that they wouldn't be hungry. Rogue was in the other aisle trying to find some snacks while he was to get the beer.

He went through the refrigerators when he thought he heard something. He looked around and saw Rogue, he shook it off and smiled at her.

"Sandwiches and chips okay?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied grabbing two bottles of beer. They took it to the cashier and purchased their goods before retuning to Remy's motorbike. They lifted the seat and put the food inside before getting on the bike and driving off.

Unknown to them a man in black behind them took out a phone and reported, "They just left the store after buying beer and food. They're heading north-west"

She just came out of the toilet, partly to puke and partly to wash her face. Pietro obviously knew he was the father considering he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't the type to go around sleeping with guys. She felt so lost. It also felt like no matter what she did she was betraying everyone.

She was lying to Crystal, if she kept the baby, Pietro would feel obligated to it, obviously Crystal would know she slept with him. If she got rid of the baby, she would be betraying it, not even giving this little life a chance in the world.

Out of nowhere Crystal grabbed one of Kitty's hands and lead her to a quieter area of the school. "Okay, now spill! What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kitty replied as convincingly as she could.

"Okay, I'll give you one more chance, what's wrong?" Crystal tried more sternly.

"I'm so totally scared, I don't know what to do any more. It's like my whole life is crashing, I made a HUGE mistake..." She admitted, "Crys, I'm pregnant!"

"PREGNANT!?" A bewildered Crystal repeated, "You never even told me you lost your virginity!"

"It felt weird talking about it... I wanted to, but I couldn't" Crystal looked at her sympathetically and hugged her. She knew Kitty was trying her best to not cry.

"It's gonna be okay, now, who's the father?" Crys went on. Kitty became edgy at the suggestion of the baby's father. She pulled out of her friend's hug and tried to change the subject, "Umm next block's gonna like start soon," she began walking towards her locker.

Crystal rolled her eyes and grabbed Kitty's arm, "It's only halfway through lunch, have you eaten?"

"I'm not really hungry, in fact all I want to like do now, is go home."

"I'll take you to sick bay, kay? Then you can go home and we'll talk about this later"

Kitty nodded.

Pietro was sitting with a few of his friends at lunch. His focus wasn't quite there and he just stared out the window. He hadn't even touched his lunch.

"Sup?" One of his friends asked with concern. It wasn't like Pietro to not eat lunch and not say anything. They scanned him thoughtfully.

He dismissed them without much thought only causing more suspicion but at that point, he really didn't care about anything.

Arriving in the toilet, Wanda stopped Jubilee abruptly and said, "I overheard some of the x-kids chattin', something about a mission where they might need your powers, not too sure though."

Jubilee nodded thoughtfully and when she realized that her friend wasn't planning to say anything else she questioned while she turned to the mirror to brush her hair, "What are you getting at?"

Wanda smiled eyes not leaving her friend's, "I'm not even sure about this, but say they did ask you for help, would you? What ever you say is totally cool with me though..."

Jubilee stopped brushing her hair and looked at her friend, "If it didn't involve leaving the brotherhood, and if this mission could prevent bad things happening, I would" she replied honestly.

After lunch, it seemed that the rest of the day droned on quickly. After school, just before she and Bobby reached the carpark in which the brotherhood car was parked, none other than Jean, Scott and Kurt approached.

"What have we done now?" Bobby whined even before a word had been spoken. Kurt coughed. It was an awkward situation. Silence. It felt weird. More Silence. At last, it seemed, Jean gave in, with a sigh and said, "We need you guys in a mission, the professor will give you two a briefing if you're interested, we may need your powers in this one."

"We're interested, we'll be there at around dinner time" Jubilee answered for the both of them earning her a look from Bobby.

"Actually," Scott corrected, "It would be better if you kinda came now"

The couple glanced at the faces of three of their former teammates. They were perplexed with some issue or another. The mission sounded serious. They looked at each other searching for some response.

"Okay, okay" Bobby surrendered, "Jean could you tell them telepathically we'll be home later?"

The three x-men flinched inwardly at how Bobby called the brotherhood house 'home'. It was still weird, them not being part of the xmen.

Rogue and Remy had arrived at a park. He was laying back on the grass enjoying some quiet time. She on the other hand was only going to join him after she looked around at the flower display. She was never the type to go around smelling flowers, but something about them reminded her of her mom.

There were so many different types suddenly she heards something, it was faint, but she definitely heard something. The park was empty when she and Remy arrived (not same park Amara was in...) . She twirled around when she caught a glimpse of back in the trees. She rushed over to Remy urgently,

"Look Chere, dat one looks like a deck o' cards" He laughed pointing up to a cloud that looked nothing like a deck of cards.

"Remy, I heard something, someone's following us" She reported in a jumpy tone. She kept looking around.

"Chere, it's a public park," He teased dismissing what she said and sitting up. He smiled at her and kissed her, "Not everyone dat goes to a park is spyin' on us" He kissed her again. She pushed him off.

"Ah'm not goin' crazy Rem, I saw someone in the trees." She retorted.

"Was it a monkey?" Remy asked playfully caressing her cheek.

"AH'M NOT-" Before she finished her sentence. They both heard something. It was like the sound of your phone when you're losing the signal, or static.

Remy scanned his surroundings and listened carefully. He could hear the ruffling in the trees, "Dere's about thirty of'em Chere, in de trees. Y'were right but act natural." He whispered softly.

He lay back on the grass to look at clouds, she mimicked him and they pretended to be absorbed in clouds but the reality of it was that they were tense.

Remy was especially worried considering that on more than one occasion while he was with Rogue he thought he heard something out of the ordinary. They listened for movements, Rogue strained her ears as much as she could to hopefully predict these people's whereabouts.

Remy must of seen her try to place where the people were and not be able to. "Dey be getting' closer and closer t'us chere" he said softly in her ear, "About ten're still in de trees"

Professor Xavier was floating in his wheelchair before St John, "Thank you so much Pyro, err... I'm sure Amara's grateful. Would you like to stay for a drink?" he offered politely. They were in the Med Bay where Amara was being checked up by Dr McCoy.

Amara stirred. The Professor and St John rushed towards her but were stopped when Hank held up one of his blue furry hands.

"I believe she's regaining her consciousness but give her some quiet and time, I believe she has used far too much of her energy today." He told the the pair in a professional manner, "It is best for her if she does not see any visitors at this point"

Charles nodded knowingly gesturing to his student's rescuer to follow him out to the exit. St John took one last glance at Amara before doing so.

Out the door the Professor spoke, "Will you be staying for that drink Pyro?"

"Uh, nah, thanks though, I think I'll just jet off..." the Australian declined politely about to walk away but the professor stopped him.

"Either way, I have some questions to ask you, if you don't mind that is" He spoke in his usual conduct gesturing towards a private room in the Med Bay.

St John was reluctant but felt like he didn't have much choice, the professor sounded serious. He assumed that it had something to do with Amara. With a forced smile he followed Professor Xavior to the room. It wasn't really an actual Med Bay Room, it was more of a waiting room with a coffee table and sofas.

"It seems that you are tense by the way you're not looking at the room. Please, relax"

St John eased back onto the couch and tried to relax, but he was confused at the same time. "How can I help you?"

"I just have a few questions regarding the Alcolyte base, and of course Magneto" the professor explained, "You needn't worry, I do not seek answers that will harm your alliance with Magneto. Who is it that destroyed your base?"

Pyro chuckled, "You're joking?" Doesn't everybody know by now?"

"Many have said Rogue and Remy under the influence of alcohol, I just wanted it clarified." The professor spoke evenly.

"Well, it's officially clarified" Pyro replied lazily.

"I respect your discomfort speaking with me in such terms, I will not take too much of your time. Now I believe that the couple extracted an article of importance to Magneto, is this also true?"

"Yes, a jade figurine, I'm sure if you don't know it already, Magz is really ticked off, he's going to get that figure back and he will take down anything in his way. If that is all I think I'll be on my way" Pyro said getting to his feet.

"Thank you Pyro, I'm sure will find your way out." Pyro nodded and left the room while the professor hovered up to the briefing room where Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Jubilee, Bobby and Jamie were.

"Where's Rogue?" Jean sighed.

Bobby told her, "She went some place with Remy, she still wasn't back by the end of school"

"Then where's Amara?" this time Scott asked

"She is in Med Bay at the present time, she is fine however" the Professor assured

Kitty phased in to the room looking paler than usual, but still trying her best to be her normal bubbly self, "Hey Jubes and Bobby, it's been like forever!" she exclaimed rushing over to hug Jubilee. The professor cleared his throat and Kitty smiled sheepishly then sat down.

"First of all, as Kitty has made obvious, Jubilee and Bobby have returned to aid us with this mission. I thank you both for that. As Pyro has just confirmed, Remy and Rogue have taken a jade figurine from Magneto." He pressed a button on a remote control and the computer screen showed a figurine of a type of animal that was of course jade. It wasn't an existing animal, it was the type of creature that probably the ancient Egyptians or some ancient civilization would have designed.

"We believe that this is the jade figurine that Magneto wants back, and if that is the case, he wishes to use it for a certain purpose." The professor continued.

"What purpose?" Jamie asked curiously.

"The purpose doesn't concern any of you, but let me just say in the hands of Magneto, it is trouble. Your mission now is to acquire a similar in size figurine, but this one is made of marble." He clicked another button and the image changed to a small marble figurine.

"These two figurines are one of 12 keys. The rest are smaller in size. These keys are scattered all over the world and the other 10 keys are small balls with the head of an animal inside. When exposed to UV light, the ball will show the head of the animal that is in its core. Anyway, the main focus of this mission is to acquire that marble figurine, it can be found in the cook islands," he clicked the remote again where the Screen now showed a map of the islands.

"From the information gathered, Ororo and Logan have concluded that it lies in one of the Southern islands, most likely in a volcano, which is why we needed Bobby. Hopefully Amara will be well by tomorrow to assist with you. We'd also like to ask for Pyro's assistance but I am wondering if you kids are okay with that."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, sure it would be weird working with an Alcolyte, but it sounded harmless.

"If you say we need him, okay professor" Jamie said for the group.

The professor smiled knowingly, "If you have any further questions, fell free to ask Logan and storm, they will be the team leaders, they will also notify which teams you're in. Good luck." And after that he exited the room.

Storm didn't waste any time and was straight to the point, "Okay, I am the leader of team red, we are to search the east side of the southern Cook Islands. My team will consist of Magma, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Multiple, Shadowcat and hopefully Pyro. The rest will, including Rogue, be in team blue with Wolverine. You are to investigate the west side of the southern Cook Islands."

There was a silent air of new found curiosity and what the keys were for. It remained silent as Storm kept briefing the mission.

Dodging punches through swerves, jumps and ducks, attacking defenses when possible, it had become a perpetual flow within half an hour. There were many men, clad in complete black from head to toe. However, that saying, 'there is strength in numbers' didn't seem to apply with this bunch. Perhaps it was because they were being put against Remy and Rogue, or perhaps it just looked like they were hopeless. Nevertheless, these guys deserved props for getting up again and again.

It was like they never stayed down. At this point Rogue was tempted to lose the glove, but she really didn't want any screaming voices trapped in her head. There was a whir so close to her that she practically felt it slice the air right next to her ear. It was one of Remy's charged cards.

She jerked her head to where the card was just milliseconds before and saw it hit a target. It was followed with about 4 more charged cards all aims at slightly different angles making an arch like shape. She was about to yell at Remy for aiming it so close to her but before she even opened her mouth Remy had called out "Chere, DUCK!" She obliged feeling the speed of some cards just above her. When she got up, more men had advanced, grabbing her arms, she shoved them off, grabbed one's arm and twisted it while kicking a person that was behind her.

She cart wheeled and did a spinning kick while upside down taking down a few men, who got up again almost instantly. There was a sudden punch at her side, leaving her gasping for air, but he saw a fist hit straight into her attacker's face. He punched the guy a couple more times, kneed him then grab him but his shirt, "Don't hit ladies" he advised before giving him a final uppercut.

After that a man yelled "Retreat!" and all the men scrambled away. Rogue and Remy were left at shock and confusion. There were a few men on the floor, the ones Remy had used his cards on. They weren't moving but Remy noticed that they had sparks and wires sticking out of them.

They approached the men more closely and saw that they were some type of robots. "What in tha world?" Rogue gasped. But before they had time to asses the actual scene Rogue came to a realization, "Oh mah god, I gotta go, I was supposed tah be in a briefing for a mission!"

Rogue burst in the room as Storm was just saying "That is all." She was panting.

"You took yer time Stripes" Logan snorted gruffly leaning back on a wall.

"Ah got a good reason, Ah promise" Rogue reasoned between breaths.

"What is it then Rogue" Ororo quizzed suspiciously.

"Ah was attacked bah (by) some weird robots at the park, they were wearing black, they looked like people, but the ones that were knocked out had sparks and circuits sticking out of them.

* * *

A/N: I know, it kinda took forever... First I was like, im so gonna get this done, then I had things come up, then I had no spare time, then I had a writer's block thingy coz I couldn't even remember what my ideas were, then I started writing a mini-story to get myself back into the habit and now I finally wrote this chapter! I said I would finish it, and I'll do what ever I can to do so!

Thanks to linzer-b who reminded me I still had an unfinished story to finish! And to everyone else who reviews... keeps me writin' ;)

* * *

OMG sorry it took so long!!! Perfectly good excuse. This chapter, I wrote ages ago in my brother's laptop before he moved out, but b4 he moved out there were internet problems on his laptop, so I couldn't get this posted up.... So since he's come back 4 the week I'm fixing it all up! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!!!

All I can do is promise an update soon enough... I gotta start typing!


End file.
